Forgiveness
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack hurts Sam and she transfers to area 51 after Jack leaves for Endora. When he returns, Jack tries to get Sam back to the SGC and ask her for forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Forgiveness

 **AUTHOR:** Alimoo1971

 **RATING: R**

 **SPOILERS:** One hundred days, Shadows of Grey

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS:** Jack & Sam

 **SUMMARY:** Jack hurts Sam and she transfers to area 51 after Jack leaves for Endora. When he returns, Jack tries to get Sam back to the SGC and ask her for forgiveness.

 **ARCHIVE:** SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction

 **DISCLAIMER: OK** , don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.

 **FEED BACK:** Yes, Please.

 **NOTES:** I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.

 **SONGS:**

Chapter 1

The day before Jack left for Endora, Sam went to see General Hammond in his office. She couldn't believe what Colonel O'Neill had said and done in the past few days. Ever since he returned from Endora two weeks ago, he had been giving his team the cold shoulder and had been snapping at them, especially Sam.

It got to the point where Sam left the base early at night, so she didn't have to go to the mess hall for supper. Or she didn't eat at all, skipping meals by locking herself in her lab so she wouldn't see Jack at all when he was on the base.

When they did see each other, Sam would try not to look at him. It got to the point where she couldn't handle Jack's behavior anymore. So, Sam decided to leave the SGC and transferred to area fifty-one. She took a deep breath and knocked on the General's door.

"Come."

Sam opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. Then she stood in front of General Hammond. He looked up to see Sam walking into his office and closing the door behind her.

"Major, what can I do for you?" Sam passed him the letter.

"I'm requesting a transfer to area fifty-one, sir." General Hammond looked at Sam in shock.

"May I ask why, Major?"

"I… I need the change, sir. You know that the area fifty-one scientist have been asking for my help for weeks, sir." Hammond let out his breath. He knew the real reason she wanted the transfer.

"Sam,… what is the real reason?"

"Sir?" She looked at him.

"Sit down… please." Sam sat down, looking at the General.

"Sam, I read the reports about Endora, the way the Colonel treated you and the rest of the team, and then what happened a few days ago.… Why now?"

"I heard Colonel O'Neill and Colonel Makepeace talking, sir."

"About what?"

"Colonel O'Neill retiring… and returning to… Endora. I heard him say that he wanted to leave to… get away form all of us… from… me."

Sam tried to hold back her tears, but one escaped. She managed to wipe it away with her hand. General Hammond knew that Sam and Jack loved each other, but they couldn't be together because of the regs. He also knew the real reason that Jack was acting the way he was.

He knew Jack was baiting Colonel Makepeace, since he'd been seen with Colonel Mayborne a couple of times, in the past three months. He also knew Makepeace had been passing information to Mayborne.

He could see how it upset Sam to hear what Jack said. Knowing it wasn't true, he knew he would have to try to convince Sam to stay at the SGC until the mission has been accomplished.

"Is that why you want the transfer… to leave here? You love it here."

"To many memories…. Sir… I want a fresh start."

"Sam."

"Sir, please.… I don't want you to make me choose."

"Choose what?" He frowned.

"Transfer or quit. I'd rather transfer, sir."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes…. At least I can work on the X301 project that I helped design, sir."

"Sam, please stay."

"Sir, I'm sorry. I don't think I can handle it anymore. The way everyone looks at me, talking behind my back."

"Well… OK, but only for two months. In that time, I want you to think things over. Then, if you still want to stay, so be it, but you might be needed back here if there are any problems."

"I understand, sir."

"Sam, I hate to lose you. You're the best scientist we've got when it comes to the stargate."

"There are others here, sir."

"None of them built the computer programs. Only you know the programs."

"Others know what to do, sir."

"Your not going to give up, are you?"

"No, sir."

"OK, for two months."

"Thank you, sir." Sam stood up and walked to the door. She opened it, then turned to the General.

"I'll have everything sorted out by the end of the day, sir."

"Are you coming in tomorrow?" Sam shook her head.

"No, sir. I'll be busy getting things sorted out at home. I'll be leaving for area fifty-one the next morning."

"Very well. If you change your mind..."

"I won't. Good-bye, General. It has been an honor working with you." She stood at attention and saluted, which he did in return. Then she turned around and walked out the door closing it behind her.

General Hammond sat there in shock. He wanted to tell Sam what was really going on, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he had no choice. He hoped that Jack could find out who was behind the thefts of their allies devices as well as the moles who were at the SGC, so that the alliances could be saved. And he hoped Jack did it soon, so everyone would know what was going on and then he could try to get Sam back to the SGC and back onto SG1.

That evening Sam was at home packing everything she needed to take with her. She told Daniel, Teal'c, and Janet about the transfer. Sam sat down on the couch with tears in her eyes remembering what happened that afternoon in her lab. Daniel and Teal'c walked in to see Sam packing things up.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"I've requested a transfer to area fifty-one."

"What?" Daniel said in shock just as Janet walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Sam's leaving."

"Sam?"

She stopped and looked at them, her friends.

"Sorry, guys. After what's been happening the past few weeks…. Anyways, I'll come and visit."

"Sam, is it because of what Jack said to you yesterday?"

"Yes… no. I just needed to get out of here for a while."

"Sam?"

"Daniel, you're not going to change my mind, so drop it." She looked at him with a cold look. Then she turned and carried on packing.

"Major Carter, you will be sadly missed."

"Thanks, Teal'c. If you all will excuse me, I've got work to do before leaving."

"Sam, what about Cassie?"

"I'll call."

They watched Sam as she continued working and packing. So, they walked out, leaving her alone, not knowing that tears were falling down her cheeks.

Sam stood up from the couch as she wiped her tears away. Then she carried on packing. Sam packed all night, since she was putting everything into storage. She was going to be staying on the base for the first two months. Then, after that, she didn't know if she'd be staying there or transfer back to the Mountain.

The next morning, the trucks showed up. They put everything into the trucks, including her car. After they left, the real estate guy showed up because she called him the day before. She decided to put her house up for sale. Once Sam signed all the papers, the guy left just as an air force car showed up.

Sam picked up her bags and walked down to the car. She passed them to the airman who put her bags into the trunk. Then, Sam got into the backseat looking at the house she lived in for three and half years. The airman got in the driver's seat.

"Where to, ma'am?"

"The post office."

"Yes, ma'am."

Then, he started the car up and he drove to the post office, where Sam sorted out her mail. She would have it go to a post office box for the time being. When finished, there were a couple of other places the airman took her. Then they went to Peterson Air Force Base, where she caught a plane to area fifty-one.

While Sam was sorting out things in town, Jack was called into General Hammond's office.

"Jack, I hate to tell you this, but Sam is gone."

"Sir, what do you mean gone…. Kidnapped?"

"Transferred. After what has happened in the past few weeks and she overheard you talking with Colonel Makepeace the other day."

"Shit." He sat down with his elbows on his knees. He had his hands over his face and then ran them through his hair.

"Where?"

"Area fifty-one. I tried to get her to change her mind."

"You let her go?"

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Damn-it! Mayborne and the others are going to pay for this, sir. I didn't want to hurt her… them."

"I know."

"I want to tell them, but..."

"I know son…. Look, concentrate on this mission, then we will find a way of getting Sam back.… Whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes…. Great."

"I know you care about Sam."

Jack looked at him.

"Sir?"

"I'm not dumb. We will sort things out when you return."

"Well, Thor will owe me big time after this."

"I'm sure he can help."

"Yeah. I'd better get going." He stood up and picked up his bag.

"The sooner this mission is over with, the better."

Jack opened the door and walked out of the office, with Hammond behind him. They walked down to the gate room, where Jack looked at Teal'c and Daniel as the wormhole formed.

Jack turned and look at General Hammond before he turned and walked up the ramp. Then he stepped through the gate. Then it shut down. Hammond turned and watched Daniel and Teal'c walk out of the gate room with everyone else. He soon followed and walked back to his office... and back to work.

When Sam's plane landed and she got off with her bags, an airman walked over to her.

"Major Carter, will you follow me please and may I carry your bags for you?"

"Thank- you, airman."

Sam passed him her bags, then followed him to a waiting car. Sam got in the backseat while the airman put her bags in the trunk. Then he got in and drove to area fifty-one. When they got there, another airman showed Sam to the Colonel's office where she spoke to him for a few minutes. Then she was shown to her quarters. Once her bags were in her room, she was shown to the labs where she worked for the rest of the day.

Over the next four weeks, Sam kept herself busy with work. A week after she started at the base, she was called back to the SGC. So she got onto the waiting plane and headed to Colorado springs. When she got off the plane, Daniel and Teal'c were there to greet her. She gave them both a hug.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hi, Sam. We missed you."

"I've missed you guys, too."

"Come on. Let's get going."

Sam picked up her duffle bag and walked with the guys over to the SUV and got in. They talked on the way to the base. Daniel told Sam how things had been while she was away.

"Janet's got the day off, Sam. She doesn't know your in town."

"OK. How are things working out with Colonel Makepeace?"

"OK. But he's not Jack." Daniel looked at Sam when he mention Jack's name. He saw the sad look on her face.

"Sam, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I will be."

"You know, somethings wrong. Things don't add up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Jack's gone to live on Endora..."

"Daniel, I don't..."

"Sam, please."

"Sorry."

"Sam, if Jack was leaving for good, why hasn't he sold all his things and his house?" Sam thought about it and looked at Daniel.

"Are you saying he left everything the way it was?"

"Yes, and what else is strange is that if he was leaving for good, why did he have his video on time record for the Simpson's? And he's still having the kid across the road mow his grass…. It doesn't add up."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I drove passed his house two days ago. I spoke to the kid. He said Jack gave him three months in advance to mow the lawn and asked him to collect his mail for him." Sam thought about what Daniel said until they reached the base.

They got out, walked to the elevators, and headed down to level twenty-eight. When the doors opened, Sam stepped out.

"Sam, go and put your bags in the VIP quarters."

"Thanks guys." Then the doors closed.

Sam walked down to the control room and said "hi" to the staff there before walking up the stairs to the briefing room. She smiled when she saw General Hammond talking to her father.

"Dad." He turned around and smiled. Sam walked over to him and gave him a hug. Then pulled back.

"How are you, Sam?"

"I'm OK." Then she turned to the General.

"Sir."

"Welcome back Major."

"Thanks, Sir. So, what seems to be the problem?"

"The tok'ra found a device. They asked me to bring it here and they want you to look at it in your lab."

"OK. Sir, how long do you need me here for?"

"Three days. There are other devices that the other scientist can't work out."

"OK. Well, I'd better go and change."

"Your BDUs are in your room."

"Thanks, sir." Then she turned to her father.

"Meet you in the lab then, Dad."

"Sure thing kiddo." Then she turned around and walked down the stairs. Jacob looked at his old friend.

"She's lost weight."

"I know. Colonel Smith has been keeping me up to date on her. He's worried about her. She's been working non-stop since she's been there and she's been sleeping four to five hours a night. She's been skipping meals."

"Just like here."

"That's not all, the Colonel walked passed her quarters two nights ago.… He heard her crying."

"Crying?"

"Yes, but she doesn't let her emotions interfere with her work."

"Well, from what you told me about what's been going on, Jack's got a lot of grovelling to do."

"I know…, but since Sam's not on SG1 or working here, well, it might give them a window of opportunity to get together."

"I hope your right, George. I still can't believe that people from our own government would do this to both the Asgard and the Tollen people. I hope Jack finds the ones who are behind it and soon."

"Same here."

"Well, I'd better go. Talk to you later George."

"Sure." Then they went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Sam went to the VIP quarters where she was staying. She changed into her BDUs. Then she left to go to her old lab, where she met her father and they started working on the device. They stopped when Daniel and Teal'c walked into the lab.

"Jacob, when did you get here?"

"I arrived half an hour before Sam showed up in the briefing room."

"Ah. What is this?" He stepped forward to look at the device.

"We're not sure, but there is writing, here." Sam showed Daniel.

Daniel took a look at it. Then he grabbed a pad and pen off Sam's desk and started writing.

"Daniel, Teal'c, why are you come here?" Sam asked.

"It's lunch time. We thought you would like to join us?"

"No, thanks. Dad if you want to go..."

"Sam you've got to eat."

"I'm not hungry, Dad." She looked at him.

"OK. Daniel are you finished writing?"

"Ah… yep. I'll translate this after lunch."

"Sam, are you sure?"

"Dad, I'll be fine."

"OK." Then the men walked out of the lab, leaving Sam alone. Sam worked for another hour, then her father returned with a cup of coffee. He passed it to her.

"Here. I brought you this back." He passed her the cup.

"Thanks." She took a sip, put it down, and continued working.

Jacob watched her. He didn't like the way Sam looked. He was starting to get worried about her, but he knew he should wait until tonight, when he could try and get her off base, to talk with her privately.

They spent the next few hours working on the device until Jacob put his hands on Sam.

She looked up, "Dad?"

"Take a break, Sam. You've been working nonstop since you got here."

"I don't mind working for another few hours."

"Sam… come on. Let's go, get changed, and get out of here for a few hours... for dinner."

"Dad."

"Please, Sam."

She looked at him. She knew it had been three months since she last saw him. He was only on earth for a couple of days. She needed to get some air and the by the look on his face, she knew it was more than just dinner that he wanted to talk about.

"OK. I'm not going to win, am I?"

"Nope. Come on. I'll go and see George about borrowing one of the cars for the night."

"OK. Meet you top side in half an hour."

"Sure." They closed everything down and went their separate ways.

Half an hour later, Sam walked out to the parking lot. Her father was waiting for her in one of the SUVs. Once she got in, they were on their way into town.

"Where do you want to go for dinner, Dad?"

"That Mexican restaurant we went to last time I was here…. Selmac liked it."

"OK. Sure."

"How is Mark and the family?"

"Good. I spoke to them a few days ago."

"OK. How are you?"

"Dad."

"Sam, George told me what happened and the reason you transferred to area fifty- one."

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Sam, I know your hurting. I know what was said. I know Jack hurt you."

"You have no idea."

"Yes, I do Sam. I know you are hurting. I know what you did to get him back and I know you love him."

"It's against the regs. You know that."

"Yes, I know the regs, Sam…. You love Jack. Don't you?"

"Not any more," she said quietly.

Jacob knew it was going to be a long night, because he knew she could be stubborn, just like he was when he was her age. They were quiet until they reached the restaurant. While they were eating, Jacob managed to talk about other things.

When they returned to the base, Sam told her father goodnight before she went to her quarters. Jacob went to see George. When Jacob walked into George's office, he closed the door and sat down. He looked at his old friend.

"How did it go?"

"She's too much like me, stubborn and pig headed. I tried talking to her about Jack. She didn't want to talk about it."

"Well, you did try and you knew what she was like."

"True. Any word from the Asgard?"

"Yes. Thor was just here. He was able to talk to Jack for a few minutes. They are still getting devices, but Colonel Mayborne wants them to lay low for a while."

"Any reason why?"

"Some thing about a weapon that was brought back here. I can't figure out which device he's talking about. There were four of them that came through the gate in the past two weeks."

"Including the one I brought with me. Could that be a weapon?"

"I don't know."

"If it's one of the devices from here…, which one is it?" Then the phone rang. George picked it up.

"Hammond." His eyes widened.

"What? When? Was any one hurt? Thanks for telling me.… Yes, I'll tell her." Then he put the phone down.

"George?"

"One of the projects Sam's been working on has just been stolen. Fifteen men were knocked out by zats. They were in combat clothing." He rubbed his hands over his tired face and head.

"George?"

"The project Sam was working on was finished two days ago.… It cost over five million dollars to build."

"Build what?"

"The X301. It is a combination of death gliders and human technology. Sam designed the craft herself and spoke to the top brass about building it. They gave her the thumbs up, the money, and the resources at area fifty-one. I remember the day she returned. She had a big grin on her face. She told me she had the go ahead on the project. She spent two weeks at area fifty-one and one week here. Then she returned to area fifty-one again. That is, until Jack was trapped on Edora."

"I bet she was happy."

"She was. When she told the others, they were all happy for her and they went out to cerebrate. That was one of the happiest days…. Now, I have to go and tell her. She won't be happy."

"I bet she won't. I'll come with you." They stood up, walked out of the office, and walked down to the elevators. When the doors opened, they saw Daniel.

"Jacob. Sir…, what's wrong?"

"An X301 was stolen half an hour ago." Daniel's eyes bulged.

"What? Sam's project?"

"Yes. It was finished two days ago. And now..."

"Sam's not going to be happy about this. She spent months working on this project. Any ideas who might be behind it, sir?"

"No."

"Sam's not going to be happy. Was anyone injured?"

"No. The ones who stole it used zats to knock security out."

"Zats? It's got to be an inside job."

"I think so, too," Jacob said.

When the doors opened they walked down to Sam quarters. When they stopped, they could here her crying. They looked at each other, then George raised his hand and knocked on the door. They waited for a minute. Then the door opened. They looked at Sam's red, puffy eyes.

"Major, are you OK?"

"Yes, sir. Is everything alright?"

"Sam, may we come in?"

"Ah… sure." They walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Sam, I think you'd better sit down," Jacob said.

"What's wrong, Dad? Is it mark?"

"Sam, please."

"Tell me." She folded her arms and looked at the three men in front of her.

"Some group stole the X301, Sam," Daniel said.

Sam's eyes widened.

"What? When?"

"A little over half an hour ago. I received a phone call from Colonel Smith. Forty men armed with zats burst into area fifty-one. They zatted anyone who got in their way. They headed straight to the hanger where the craft was.…  
They knew where it was."

"No! I just can't believe what is happening here. I spent months on that project. I can't believe it." She unfolded her arms and put them through her hair as she paced back and forth.

"Sam, we think it's an inside job," Jacob said. She stopped and looked at them.

"How did they get it out of the hanger?"

"One of them flew it out." Sam frowned.

"Someone flew it out? The only ones who know how to fly a craft like that are Teal'c, Colonel Makepeace, Colonel Dixon, four others, and myself and I'm the only one who is based at area fifty-one. The others are here."

"We can cross three of them and Teal'c off the list."

"Sir?"

"Three who know how to fly the craft are off-world and Teal'c is here on the base."

"What about the others, sir?"

"Colonel Dixon is in Washington. His father had a stroke last week. The other two have time off."

"Perhaps it's one of them, sir?"

"I'll look into it."

"Thanks for telling me."

"We will let you get some rest." Sam nodded.

The three men walked out the door and closed it behind them. Then they walked down the corridor.

"Dr. Jackson, not a word to anyone about what happen to the X301."

"Yes, sir. Sir, may I tell Teal'c?"

"Yes, Teal'c and no one else."

"Yes, sir."

"Jacob, did you see the photo that was sticking out from under Sam's pillow?"

"No. What photo?"

"It was of her and Jack. It was from the barbecue at Jack's place after she was promoted. Cassie took the photo of the two of them. I know Jack's got a copy of it. So does Sam."

"Sam sure has been through a lot in the past few months and now this…. We'd better keep an eye on her while she is here," Hammond said. Daniel and Jacob nodded in agreement.

Sam got back into bed and pulled the photo out again to look at it. She was also thinking about what Daniel said about the Colonel's house not being for sale and the advance given the neighbor kid to keep the grass cut.

"What is going on? What are you up to, Jack? What is going on? You're up to something." Sam was talking to herself while looking at the photo. Then there was a bright light and Sam found herself on the floor. She stood up and looked around.

"Thor?"

"Greetings, Major Carter."

"If you're looking for the Colonel, he's not on Earth."

"I know."

"Oh.… Do you need my help?"

"Yes and no." Sam frowned.

"Thor?"

"I have been watching you, Major Carter, and I have been worried about you."

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"No, your not. It is partly my fault because of what happened to O'Neill."

"What do you mean, Thor?"

"The alliance between the Tollen, the Asgard, and Earth is in trouble."

"Trouble? What sort of trouble?"

"People from your world have been stealing from the Tollens and from the Asgard." Sam was shocked.

"That's not us. Thor, I think you'd better start from the beginning."

"As you wish... We have been leaving devices on the Asgard protected planets for the people to use to protect themselves from the goa'uld. People from Earth have been stealing the devices and taking them to Earth."

"Thor, wait. Are you are sure they are from Earth?"

"They were wearing Earth clothing like you where everyday on your base."

"BDUs?" Sam frowned. Then she started pacing back and forth. She stopped and looked at Thor. "The second gate..."

"Yes. O'Neill believes that the ones who escaped are the ones who are responsible for the thefts."

"OK, but what dose that have to do with the Colonel?"

"He said he would help us and he wanted his team to help. Counselor Travell said 'no one must know what the plans are.'"

"When did you talk to the Colonel?"

"The day Teal'c showed up on the planet you called Edora. I went down and spoke to O'Neill that night. We didn't know that a woman was listening to our conversation until after I left."

"Who was the woman?"

"O'Neill said her name is Laira."

"Laira?"

"Yes. O'Neill's plan was for him to pretend that he didn't want to leave."

"Wait." She raised her hand.

"When Daniel, Teal'c, and the three other teams were on Edora, we all saw what the Colonel said to Laira and what he did.… That was an act?"

"Yes." Sam shook her head. Then looked at Thor.

"The way he was acting the past few weeks since his return… all an act?"

"Yes. As O'Neill said, he was baiting them, but when nothing happened, he said he'd go to plan 'B' and then the fish would take the bait."

"The device he stole from the Tollen... that was a set up?"

"Yes, and because of what he did, his plan worked."

"OK. Question. Who else from the SGC knows about this?"

"General Hammond."

"Oh….OK."

"Major Carter, O'Neill left some recordings for you. You should listen to them."

"Are you sure, Thor?"

"Yes."

"OK." Sam followed Thor over to one of the tables with a screen and white stone on it.

"When you're ready, move the stone over to each of the areas and the recorded message will appear."

"Thank you, Thor." Thor walked away, leaving Sam alone.

Sam moved the stone to the first area. Then Jack's face appeared.

"Well, where should I start…? Carter…. Sam, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting the past few weeks... the way I treated you. I had to do it, even though it made me sick inside saying those things to you. I didn't want to hurt you.… I care about you. I hope one day you will forgive me. General Hammond told me the day I left Earth that you transferred to area fifty-one and what you heard me saying to Makepeace. What I said to him was a load of crap. I did it to bait him." Jack ran his hands through his hair.

"Sam, Hammond and I think Makepeace is the mole. He's been seen talking to Mayborne. Oh, by the way, Mayborne is running the show and he showed me some of the doohickeys that they brought back to Earth." Sam smiled at what Jack called the alien devices.

"Anyway, when I saw them I thought to myself how you and Daniel would love to play with them. Some even have writings. So if, and when, you and Daniel see them, you'll be like a kid with a sweet tooth in a huge candy store." Sam giggled and smiled.

"Then it will be hard to get you two away form the devices, especially you Sam." His face dropped.

"Hammond and Doc told me what you did for me... to get me back home… thank you, Sam. When this mess is sorted out and I've done a lot of grovelling...," he put his hand over his heart, "...I promise you this, Sam. I'll take you out to dinner anywhere and we can have a big, huge...," he spread his hands wide, "...chocolate cake with the word sorry on it. Just thinking about it..., Mmm cake." He tried to sound like Homer in the last part.

"Anyway, I will keep that promise. I'll do anything for you, Sam. Anything to get you to come home to the SGC…, to me. I'll beg if I have to. I'm going to miss you while I'm on this mission. I will think about you, Daniel, and Teal'c… but not Doc's huge needles. That part I'm not looking forward to. I'd better go. Time's up. Look after yourself, Sam, and please eat and take care…. Love you, Sam." Then the screen went blank.

"Oh, Jack!" Tears fell down her cheeks. She wiped them away. Then she moved the stone to the next message.

"It's been two days since I've been with these guys. We haven't been off-world yet and it so boring. I should have brought my game boy and yo yo with me. They've got plenty of food and water here. There's a planet where there is a river not far from the stargate. There's no one living on the planet, or so I've been told. The others, they go in pairs to gather water for drinking and take baths there. Plus they wash their clothes with the soap that they've got. Luckily, I brought four cakes with me, two are for my clothes since it is the soap my grandparents used when I was little and they still make the stuff today. Anyway, I'd better go. It's my turn to cook tonight. Bye for now." Then the screen went blank. Sam moved it to the next message.

"I've been here for a week now. I just got back from my bath with one of the guys. It seems that one of the guys I don't know yet has been off-world in the last three hours while I've been off-world. He made contact with the mole. He came back with a first aid kit and extra things in his bag. He had ration packs, water purification tablets, which my best guess are from the SGC storage rooms, and soup mix, soap, shampoo, and toothpaste. Oh and a treat, candy bars. Yummy. Well it's better than nothing… oh, there was even a fishing line and hooks. Now I can catch some fish that I've seen in the stream where I take my bath. So far, no new doohickeys. I think something is up on Earth. I don't know what it is yet, but I'll find out soon. I'd better go." Then the screen went blank. Sam moved it to the next message.

"Just as I thought. Something big is happening back on Earth. All Mayborne can tell me is that it is a weapon which is part goa'uld and that you've almost got it finished. I've been rattling my brain.… Damn, I should listen to what you are saying more often.… Sorry, Sam. Anyway, one of the guys made contact with the mole again. He brought back more supplies: my game boy, spare batteries, and my yo yo. Sweet. At least I won't be bored…. They still don't trust me to go off-world yet, or even find out who the mole is. Soon as I know, I'm coming home. Better go." Then the screen went blank..

Sam looked over to where Thor was. He was keeping himself busy. So, Sam turned back to the screen and moved the stone across.

"We just got back from going off-world. I was with Newman getting an Asgard cloaking device, which I didn't know about until Newman got it and told me. It made me sick. All he did was laugh and joke about it. The others went and stole food from the village. It was nighttime and everyone was in bed. So, they won't know that bread and fruit are missing until morning. I don't know when the drop off is or what yet. Well, I'd better go and take my bath." Then the screen went blank.

Sam moved the stone to the last one and saw Jack's face pop up. She could tell he was angry. "I just overheard Mayborne telling Newman what his plans are. They are going to steal the X301. Your new toy. Mayborne just found out from his contact at area fifty-one that the ship is complete and that you took it for a test run." Jack let out his breath. "It's a shame I wasn't there with you, Sam, being your copilot as you took it for a spin." He smiled for a moment. "Now Mayborne's going to steal it. I hope Thor gets my message and warns Hammond, so he can warn you, before it is to late.… All I can do is wait. I'd better go and send this message. Take care, Sam. Love you." Then the screen went blank. Sam turned and walked over to where Thor was. He turned around and looked at her.

"Thor, when did you get here to earth?"

"Five minutes before I beamed you up. Sorry, soon as I got O'Neill's urgent message I came as quickly as I could. I was too late." Sam let out her breath.

"It's OK, Thor.… Thor, can you track the X301?"

"I have been following it's path while you were reading O'Neill's messages."

"Oh, OK. Where is it?"

"It has stopped here." He pointed to where the red dot was.

"Can you get a bit closer?"

"Yes, I can."

Thor, zoomed into the building where the X301 was. It was in Los Angles, in an area where there was a lot of empty warehouses. So, she knew it would be a perfect place to hide it.

"Thor, I've got a plan, but first I need to go back to my room and get dressed."

"What is your plan, Major Carter?"

"I'm going to steal the X301 back and since that building belongs to the NID, I'm going to blow it up. But I'll need to get some things from the base first."

"I can only stay for a short while."

"I understand. It won't take long."

Use this stone to talk to me. Let me know when you are ready."

"I will." Sam picked up the stone. Then she was beamed back down to her quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

She quickly got dressed. Then she left her quarters and walked down to where the C4 and the other explosives were. She picked up a bag and put the explosives in it, when done, she pulled the stone out of her pocket.

"Thor, beam me up." Then she was beamed up onto his ship.

"When you are ready, Major Carter."

"Thanks, Thor…. Thor, may I borrow a couple of cloaking devices, one for me and the other for the ship?" Thor moved some stones around. Then two devices appeared.

"Thanks. Thor, I'll give them back once I'm done."

"Are you ready, Major Carter?"

"Yes. Can you beam me down to here?" She pointed on the map.

"Yes, I can."

"Thanks." She picked up the devices and put them in her pocket.

"Ready." Then Sam was down in a warehouse.

She got her backpack off and set the C4 with a timer. She set it up. Then she cloaked herself and quickly worked her way towards the main building. She managed to pass the guards and plant more C4 with a timer until she was in the main warehouse.

When she walked in, she was shocked with all the devices and the X301. Sam walked over to where the door was and planted more C4 with the detonator. Then she quickly walked to the ship. She uncloaked herself and took her backpack off. Then she quickly got into the ship and pulled out the cloaking device. She put it on the ship, turned it on, and then she waited.

"Thor, thirty seconds until detonation."

"There are two people headed your way."

"Copy.… Thor, the room I was in before coming in here, where the X301 is, there are devices. Repeat. There are devices. When the first explosion occurs, beam up the devices before this place falls down."

"I will."

Sam looked at her watch.

"Five… four… three… two… one."

Then there was an explosion.

Thor saw the dots moving toward the explosion. So, he started to beam up all the devices. Two minutes later, there was another explosion.

Sam knew she had thirty seconds before the next explosion hit the building she was in. Then she pushed the button and the doors were blown off their hinges. Then, she started the X301 and cloaked both herself and the craft. She flew out the doors, just as there were more explosions.

She flew up in the air and turned around to watch as three NID buildings slowly collapsed. Men and women were running to safety. Sam then turned around and headed for area fifty-one with a smile on her face.

When she reached the base, she landed the craft inside the hanger. Then she turned it off. She opened the canopy and uncloaked herself and the craft. Then she picked up the devices, stood up, and turned around to pick up her backpack.

"Thor, beam me up." Then Sam was back on the ship.

"Thanks. Did you manage to get the devices?"

"Yes. I did."

"Good. Here are the cloaking devices." Sam passed him the two devices.

"Thanks for the loan."

"You are welcome, Major Carter."

"Thor, you can beam me back down to the store room. I hope jack does find the mole soon."

"I hope so too, Major Carter."

"Well, you know where I am if you need any ideas." Then she was back in the storage room.

Sam put everything away. Then she walked out and walked down to her room. She changed her clothes and crawled into bed. She noticed it was after three in the morning and she was tired. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was a sleep.

A few hours later, Jacob went to check on Sam. He knew she's always up before dawn. He walked to her room and knocked on her door. When there was no reply, he opened it slowly and poked his head it.

He saw her still in bed, sleeping. So he decided to let her sleep a bit longer, since she hadn't been sleeping well in the past month. When he was walking back to the elevators, he saw Daniel walking towards him.

"Morning, Daniel."

"Morning, Jacob. Do you know where Sam is?"

"Sleeping." They stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Oh. That's not like Sam. She's always awake early."

"I know, but I think after what's happened the past few weeks, it has caught up with her."

"I guess so.… So, breakfast?"

"Sure." They started walking again.

"How are the translations coming along?"

"Good. The device you got is from the ancients. I was going to asked General Hammond after breakfast if I can send a message to the Asgard. They might be able to help out."

"Good idea."

General Hammond was in his office when there was a bright light. He looked up and smiled.

"Thor, is everything alright?"

"I received word. Another Asgard device was stolen during the night."

"I see. Well, SG1 is due to go off world this afternoon. Perhaps today will be the day."

"I hope so too, General Hammond. Another reason why I'm here is to tell you, Major Carter now knows about what is going on and she understands."

"Why did you tell her?"

"She was making herself sick and I can see she has changed."

"Lost weight."

"Yes. I spoke to Chancellor Travell and she agreed to tell Major Carter about this mission."

"I see. Thanks for telling me, Thor. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. You will have to ask Major Carter when she wakes up. She is still resting."

"OK. Thanks for telling me."

"I must return. Good-day, General Hammond."

"You too, Thor." Then there was a bright light and Thor was gone. Then the phone rang.

"Hammond."

"General Hammond, it's Colonel Smith from area fifty-one."

"Colonel, is everything alright there?"

"Yes, sir. I just called to tell you, the X301 is in the hanger. Security tapes reveal that it just appeared out of nowhere."

"Colonel, were there any bright lights around the craft?"

"No, sir." Hammond thought about it.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Yes, sir." Then they hung up.

Hammond sat back and wondered if Thor had something to do with it. Then he remembered what Thor said, _"Yes, you will have to ask Major Carter when she wakes up. She is still resting."_

"Sam, what have you done now?" Then he returned to his reading.

When Sam did wake up, she laid there thinking about what Thor had told her and the recordings from Jack. She couldn't believe what was happening and what Jack was really doing. Now she knew that he was just acting, but what he said to her over a month ago really hurt her. She realized it hurt him even more and thinking about what he said on the tape, when he was talking about what he wanted to do when he returned, made her smile.

"Well, Jack, how do you want me back... as your second in command or something else?" Then she got up and went to take a shower. Then she walked down to the mess hall for some lunch. When she finished her lunch, she walked down to her lab and saw Daniel and Jacob there.

"Morning, Daniel. Dad." They turned and smiled at Sam.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Morning, Sam. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, Daniel. I'm fine. So how 're the translations coming along?" They spent the next two hours talking and looking over the device before Daniel left for his off world mission.

"Sam, are you sure you're OK?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm fine." They worked and talked for the next half hour. Then George walked into the lab.

"George, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Jacob. I got a phone call from area fifty-one. It seams the missing X301 has been found."

"That is good news. Don't you think so, Sam?" He looked at her.

"Yeah."

"Sam." She looked at her father.

"Major, do you know something about this?" Sam looked at her father, then to General Hammond.

"Sorry, sir.…"

"Major…, Sam. Thor told me he told you about Jack's mission." Sam's eyes widened. Then she looked at her father.

"You knew?!"

"George was finishing telling me when you showed up yesterday. I was shocked. Even Selmac wasn't happy. She wanted to torture the ones who are behind this."

"Get in line, Dad. And since you both know about the mission…, sir, have you received any phone calls from the NID?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I blew up three of their warehouses in Los Angles, where they were keeping the X301 and other alien devices."

"Where are the devices now?"

"Thor's got them."

"You know, Sam, if the NID ever find out what you did..."

"Dad, the only ones who will know about this is us and Thor… and Jack." Then she smiled.

"Sam?"

"Sorry, Dad. I was just thinking about what the Colonel will say when he finds out."

"And that would be what?"

"Oh, that I like to blow things up." Jacob grinned.

"Sounds about right."

"I'll leave you two to get back to work," Hammond said, before he walked out of the lab.

Jack and one of the guys returned from another planet where they had their baths and hand washed their clothes. Then Newman walked over to Jack with the cloaking device.

"Colonel."

"Newman."

"Here, take this to the planet. Put it under a stone around the DHD and get back here."

"Sure." Jack took the device from Newman's hand, then walked out of the room and over to the DHD. Newman pushed the buttons on the DHD.

When the wormhole formed, Jack walk up the steps and through the gate to the other side. Then it shut down. He then pulled out a stone from his pocket and pushed it. Then he put it back into his pocket and walked down to the DHD. He got the device out and placed it under a stone. Then he stood up just as the gate started spinning. So, Jack ran over to where the trees and boulders were and waited.

He saw SG1 walk through the gate. He saw Daniel, Teal'c, Lieutenant Webb, and Makepeace step through the gate. Then it shut down. So, Jack turned around and sat down leaning against the boulder and waited knowing he wouldn't be able to go through the gate for a while since they might be close by.

Six hours later, Jack heard Daniel's voice, so he moved to see what was going to happen. Daniel and Teal'c were talking like normal until they got to the DHD. Daniel dialed home while Teal'c looked around for any threat.

When the worm hole formed, Daniel sent the code through. Then he and the lieutenant walked up the steps with Teal'c not far behind them. Makepeace crouched down by the DHD pretending to tie his boot laces. While looking around, he moved two stones. He found the device, grabbed it, and put it down his front jacket. Then he stood up with his gun and ran up the stairs then through the gate just after Teal'c went through. Then the gate shut down.

Jack walked out from his hiding place and over to the DHD. When Thor appeared in bright light.

"I got your signal."

"Good, because I've got Makepeace. See you back on earth." Jack dialed the planet and Thor saw the address.

"It will take fifteen minutes to reach the planet."

Then he ran up the steps just as Thor beamed himself back up to his ship. When he walked through the gate to the other side, the gate shut down.

"Where the hell were you? Mayborne wanted to talk to you."

"Good. Because his timing sucks."

"Meaning?" Jack walked into the room where the long range communication device was.

"SG1 showed up just after I got there. I had to wait until they left so I could get back here. They were fifty meters away from the gate." Jack then pushed two buttons and Mayborne's face appeared.

"Jack, where are you?"

"I was stuck on the planet. Your timing stinks, Mayborne. Just after I showed up, SG1 showed up."

"I didn't know they were leaving early for the mission."

"Well, they did. What time did Makepeace tell you that SG1 was leaving?"

Jack knew that Thor would be recording everything that has happened while he was on the planet and Jack wanted to get more evidences against Makepeace.

"He told me that they were leaving at 1500 hours."

"Well, they left an hour early. You screwed up big time, be seeing you soon." Then he pushed the button to turn it off. He walked down to there quarters and waited.

When Jack new it was time, he got his zat and GDO out from his hiding place, then he walked to the stargate and dialed Earth. The others ran into the room when they heard the gate spinning. They stopped when they saw Jack with an open zat pointing at them just as the wormhole formed. He then pushed the button.

"OK, you lot go through the gate, or I'll shoot you all."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would." Then they heard a noise outside. The devices started disappearing around them.

"Your choice, the Asgard or the gate." He walked up the steps, put his hand in, and waited.

"Well."

"You're not going to get away with this," Newman said.

"I already have. Time's ticking."

They looked at each other. Then they ran up the steps and through the gate. Jack walked on through until he was standing on the ramp and the gate shut down. He saw them being cuffed as he walked down the ramp.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back, Colonel. Job well done."

"Almost, sir." Then he turned and zatted Makepeace, shocking everyone there. Then he turned back to Hammond.

"Now, my job is done. Thor will be here soon to pick up the rest of the Asgard toys."

"So, Colonel Makepeace?"

"Yes, sir. He was the leak and Thor's got the evidence." By that time, Makepeace was standing up and was being cuffed.

"Do you realize what you've done?" He said in an angry tone.

"Yep." Then Chancellor Travell and Lya of the Nox walked into the room.

"Chancellor Travell. Lya, it's good to see you again."

"You to, Colonel. Thanks to you, our trust and alliance has been restored," Travell said.

"Thanks."

"Colonel O'Neill, on behalf of the Nox, our trust has also been restored." Jack smiled.

"Thank-you. We both know that there are more out there."

"We know and we trust you."

"Ah, Jack, what's going on?"

"Hi, Daniel. Teal'c. What 's going on? How about a briefing after I have a hot shower. Cold baths in a river can only do so much."

"Ah, OK."

"Sir, it's going to be a long briefing. I hope there's plenty of coffee."

"There will be, Colonel."

"Sweet. Where's Carter?"

"Sam was here, Jack. She was called back to area fifty-one two hours ago, but Jacob is here." Jack smiled.

"Dad, here? Sweet. Well, talk to you guys in half an hour, sir?"

"Half an hour."

"Thanks." Then he walked out of the gate room and down the corridor where he saw Jacob.

"Jacob."

"Jack. What are you doing here?"

"Ah, come with me and I'll tell you quickly what's going on." They walked together to the elevators.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

"I know what's going on, Jack. George told me everything."

"Oh, so are you mad at me for the way I treated Carter?"

"I understand what you had to do. So, how are you going to get Sam back here?"

"A lot of grovelling, Jacob..., a lot of grovelling."

"It will take more than grovelling."

"I know." When they got to SG1's locker room, Jack opened the door and turned to Jacob.

"Any ideas on how to get her back?"

"Jack, I know you and Sam have feelings for each other. Whatever you do to get her back here, I'll support you."

"Jacob?"

Jacob smiled then put his hand on Jack's shoulder, while looking into his eyes.

"I'll be proud to call you son."

He patted Jack on the shoulder, then walked away, leaving Jack standing there for a few seconds. Then he smiled and walked into the locker room, where he went and enjoyed a hot shower and shave.

After he finished there, he went to get himself something to eat. So, he walked into the mess hall and got himself a slice of cake and pie. He sat down at a table and started eating it. He was thinking about a plan for getting Sam back and he was thinking about what Jacob said.

When he finished, he left to head to the briefing room, where SG1, Thor, Jacob, Lya, Chancellor Travell, and General Hammond were. He walked over and got himself a cup of coffee. Then he sat down and waited.

"Colonel, can you tell us what happened?"

"Sure."

He took a mouthful of his coffee. Then he started telling everyone in the room about what happened and everything he had to do. He finished two hours later and he answered a number of questions along the way. When done, he sat back and looked around the room.

"Jack, what about Sam? Are you going to talk to her and explain the reason why you've been acting the way you've been acting?" Daniel asked .

"Yes, Daniel. I am. Sir, permission to take a few days off so I can go and talk to Carter?"

"Granted. Take as much time as you need to get her back here."

"Yes, sir." Then he turned to Thor.

"Thor, how long can you stay in orbit?"

"I'm afraid I have to leave O'Neill, but I shall return. As you say, unfinished business needs to be taken care of."

"OK. I understand."

"If there aren't anymore questions, you're all dismissed. SG1 will be on downtime until Colonel O'Neill finds a way to get Major Carter back."

"We will depart ourselves."

"Thanks, Thor. You know where we are if you need us." Then there was a bright light and Thor, Lya, and Chancellor Travell were gone.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going home. See you guys when I get back with Carter," Jack said as he stood up.

"Colonel, I'll get an airman to take you home."

"Thanks, sir. Jacob, take care." They shook hands.

"You too, Jack... and remember what I said."

"I know."

"Teal'c. Daniel, see you guys later."

"OK, Jack."

Teal'c did a slight bow before Jack walked out of the briefing room and walked down to the locker room. He got changed and headed to the surface where an airman was waiting for him in a car. Jack got in and the airman drove him home. On the way, Jack looked out the window. He was thinking until the car pulled into the driveway. Jack thanked the airman before he got out and walked up to his home.

He unlocked the door and walked inside. He looked around the house. Then he walked down to his bed room, where he sat on the bed and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a photo. Then he laid down on his bed looking at the photo of him and Sam together after her promotion. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jack slept for four hours. When he woke up, he looked at the photo one last time. Then he put it back in the drawer. He got up to walk into the bathroom where he releaved himself and washed his hands. Since he had nothing in the house, he decided to go into town and do some shopping. He'd pay his bills after he looked at his mail on the breakfast bar.

While he was in town, he walked passed a jewelry shop. So, he stopped and looked at what they had on display. He noticed that some of the rings were in antique designs. He looked at what they had until he saw a bridal set.

The engagement ring was a one carrot, princess cut, diamond with a .33ct baguette diamond on each side set in a yellow gold band. The wedding ring was three-.33ct baguette diamonds set in a yellow gold setting. He smiled when he pictured Sam wearing them. He knew she wouldn't wear that type of wedding ring around the base, but he thought the engagement ring was great.

When he saw how much it was, he decided to go in and buy them both. Fifteen minutes later, he walked out of the shop with the two rings and two plain yellow gold wedding rings..

When he returned home later that afternoon, he put his things away. Then he started packing, since he booked himself into the Platinum Hotel, in Las Vegas. Once he was packed, he decided to call and order a pizza for dinner.

When the delivery guy dropped it off, Jack grabbed a couple of beers and the pizza. He walked down into the living room where he sat down and watched the Simpson's episodes that he recorded while he was off world. Then, he went to bed, after watching the last episode since he was getting tired.

The next morning, Jack flew to Las Vegas and he arrived at the hotel by lunchtime. When he got to his room, he ordered room service and then relaxed. After lunch, he went to play some slots and other games for a while.

He spent twenty dollars on the slot machines for an hour and ended up winning over a thousand dollars. Then he went and played other games and ended up winning over one hundred thousand dollars. So, he left and cashed in his winnings. Then he left to go and do some shopping before returning back to his room for the night.

The next morning, Jack went down to the hotel gym and spent two hours working out and he spent some time in the sauna and spa. Then he had brunch in town and went to another hotel's casino where he played for a couple of hours. He ended up walking out with over two hundreds thousand dollars in hand. So, he went to the bank and put it all in the bank. Then he went and did some shopping before returning back to his room for the night.

Jack was lying on the bed drinking his beer and watching the Simpson's on TV when Thor appeared making Jack jump. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Thor, buddy. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, O'Neill. I have spoken to General Hammond. He told me that you are planning on getting Major Carter back."

"Yes, I am." Then he stood up and looked down at Thor.

"May I be of assistance?"

"You want to help? Thanks."

"You are most welcome. Have you got a plan for getting Major Carter back to the SGC?" Jack looked at Thor and smiled.

"Well, I did have plan 'A,' but since you're here, plan 'B' might just work." He then walked over to the bed and put his shoes on.

"Thor, can we beam up to your ship? I want to know where Sam is at the moment." Jack blinked. Then he was on Thor's ship.

Thor walked over to one of the counters and moved some stones around. A screen showed up and there were blue dots everywhere and one dot was red.

"Is that Carter?" Jack asked, pointing to the red dot.

"Yes."

"OK." They saw the dot go into a room. From what Jack could remember, it was her base quarters.

"Thor, can you beam me down to where Carter is?"

"Yes. When you want to be beam back up, let me know. You still have the stone with you?"

"Yes. It's in my pocket." Jack pulled out the stone and showed Thor. Then he put it back into his pocket. Then Jack was beamed down to Sam quarters.

Sam was taking her uniform off when there was a bright light for a few seconds. Sam covered her eyes until it was gone. When she moved her hand, she was shocked.

"Colonel!"

"Carter."

"What are you doing here?"

Jack looked at what Sam was wearing. She was only wearing a white silk and lace bra and panties set. Then Sam looked down and she quickly put on a pair of track pants and an air force t-shirt.

"I came to talk…, to apologize for my behavior."

"Why should I listed to you after the way you treated me?" She crossed her arms while looking at him.

"Sam, please. Let me buy you dinner and I'll tell you everything. Please." He tried to give her the sad puppy look.

"Where will you take me?"

"Anywhere. Thor is in orbit and I'm staying at a hotel in Las Vegas. I was planning on coming to see you tomorrow, but now Thor is here.…"

"You're staying at a hotel. Why?" She asked curiously.

"I have some time off so I can come here and talk with you."

"You mean talk me into returning to the SGC… to SG1."

"Well, yes and no."

"Meaning?"

"The SGC, yes. General Hammond misses you. Teal'c, Daniel, Lieutenant Simmons, Felger,… hell half of the males on the base miss you. From what I have seen and heard, everyone has been down since you left."

"What about you, sir?"

"I was shocked when Hammond told me that you'd transferred here. I miss you, Sam. I miss your techno-babble, your smile,… hell, I miss all of you. These past few months have been hell, not just on me, but on you, too." He ran his hand through his hair while looking at her.

"Sam,… please.… Dinner?"

"Is there a bathtub where you are staying?" Jack smiled.

" Double sized Jacuzzi, yes." Sam smiled and unfolded her arms.

"Well…, since you are buying dinner, how about room service and a soak in a hot bath. It's been five months since I last had a bath." Jack raised an eye brow. Then he stepped forward and leaned forward and sniffed.

"You don't smell that bad. Sweaty? Yes."

"Very funny, I have had showers." Jack smiled.

"I know.… Pack what you need. Then we can beam out of here."

"OK." Sam went and packed a few things. When there was a knock on the door, they looked at each other.

"Sam, are you there?" Jack stepped forward and held onto her hand while he pulled the stone out of his pocket with his other hand.

"Sam, it's Rodney…. Sam?"

"Thor, beam us up," Jack said quietly. Then they saw the door handle move just as they were beamed up to the ship.

When Rodney McKay opened the door, he looked in and noticed she wasn't there. So, he closed the door and walked away.

When they both blinked, they looked at Thor. "Hi, Thor."

"Hello, Major Carter…. Shall I beam you down to your room, O'Neill?"

"Yes. Thanks.… How long are you going to be here for?"

"I've got a meeting with your leader in the morning... your time."

"OK. I'll let you know when Sam wants to be beamed back to her room."

"I'll be here." Then they were beamed down to Jack's room.

"Wow! Nice," Sam said as she looked around.

"Thanks. Want a beer... soda?"

"Beer. Thanks." Jack walked over to the beer fridge and got two bottles out. He passed one to Sam after she put her bag on the bed.

"Thanks." Jack took his shoes off and sat on the bed looking at Sam as she looked around the room.

"What do you want to do first, bath or dinner?"

"Dinner. I'm starving.… I missed lunch today."

"Sure. What do you want?"

"I don't know. You pick. Is that the bathroom?" she thumbed the door.

"Yes." Sam put her beer down.

"I need to.…"

"I know." Then she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Jack stood up and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and called room service.

Sam turned around and looked at the bathroom. Then she went to releave herself and wash her hands. While drying them, she looked around and smiled when she saw the bath. Then she put the hand towel back where it was and she walked over to the door. She walked out and back into the bedroom to see Jack sitting down with a beer in hand.

"Dinner will be in half an hour."

"OK. Thanks."

Sam walked over and picked up her beer. Then she sat down on the chair that was in the room. She looked at Jack who was looking at her.

"So, care to tell me what's been going on?"

"Yes. The others know about it and they understood. Even Jacob was there when I told them."

"OK... so?"

"Our alliance with the Asgard and our friendships with the Nox and the Tollen were in trouble. They accused us of stealing from them. Well, Thor spoke to me about it when I was on Edora."

"What? Thor was in orbit? Then why didn't he bring you home or beam the gate out of the hole?"

"He showed up the day Teal'c showed up. He spoke to me that night when I went outside to pee. I'd just finished when Thor showed up. Anyway, he told me what was happening and I told him it wasn't us. He told me what the villages told him about what they were wearing."

"BDUs."

"Yes. So, I thought about it for a couple of minutes. Then I remembered the second gate and that there was the rogue group that escaped through the gate. I told Thor about the rogue group and that it could be them. He beamed me up to his ship, where Lya and Chancellor Travell were. They heard everything. Thor, then told me that he'd located two of the stolen devices on earth. They were stolen two weeks before he found and spoke to me. When he told me that, one thing came to mind."

"Mole," Sam said.

"Yes. That's what I said to them. So, I came up with the plan to not just find these guys, but the mole also… but there was a problem."

"Problem?"

"I told them I wanted you guys in on it. They said 'no,' and they said I had to do it alone. No one else could know about it. So, I had to negotiate and they agreed for me to tell one person. That person was Hammond, so he would know what was going on."

"OK. What about Laira and the way you acted that day we showed up?"

"She knew about it. She overheard Thor and me talking. She was willing to help, since I told her about them and what was happening. So, we planned everything until I got home."

He stood up and walked over and put the bottle on the coffee table. Then he walked over to the window and looked outside. Sam watched him and waited for him to continue.

"When I did return, Hammond and I met at a public place where I told him what was happening. He was shocked and he supported me. I told him about my plan. He wasn't happy that we had to keep you guys in the dark, but he understood."

"So, everything that has happen was an act?" She stood up and put her bottle on the coffee table. She walked over and stood, looking at him.

"Yeah. The day I told you I wasn't myself... Well, that is true, because I wasn't acting. What I said to you…, that hurt me like I was punched in the gut, but I had to say it. Makepeace was close by and he heard what I said to you. He had a smirk on his face, but I couldn't let my guard down otherwise he'd think it was all an act." He turned to Sam. She looked into his eyes and could see how sorry he was for the way he treated her.

"Sam, I'm sorry for the way I treated you the past few months. I hope that you will forgive me and..." he held onto both of her hands ...

"...thank you for rescuing me on Edora. From what I was told, you worked night and day to get me back. Then with what happened on the mission, I felt terrible... guilty for what I put you and the guys through while I was away. All I ever thought about was you, Sam. I felt sick every time I thought about what I said to you. It made me so angry about what Mayborne and his goons had done… with what I had to risk just to get the evidence and the mole from the SGC and have their trust restored."

"Jack, I heard what you said to Makepeace in the locker room a couple of days before you left Earth."

It was all a lie, Sam. I had to bait Makepeace since he was the prime suspect."

"How did you know it was him?"

"He'd been seen a couple of times with Mayborne after a mission off world."

"Really? Wow. Who told you?"

"I've got friends in the black ops still. When I spoke to one of them after I returned from Edora, he told me that he saw Makepeace and Mayborne together at the airport. He said that Makepeace passed Mayborne a wrapped present. So, I asked him to tail Makepeace and I was going to contact him in few days. I did a day after SG3 returned from off world. They met again, but in a park, so I told Hammond. He wasn't happy, but I said he should make him leader of SG1. Fererretti wasn't happy about it, but I did talk to him after this mess was sorted out. He was shocked, but understood why I did it."

"OK. At least you caught a big fish."

"More than one. When I returned, Hammond gave the waiting teams a go. Mayborne and thirty plus others were all put under arrest at the same time Makepeace was placed under arrest."

"Who were the teams that arrested Mayborne and the others?"

"SG teams. They don't know the full story, but Hammond's going to fill them in when they return."

"And you're here to tell me what happened?"

"Yes... I made some recordings while I was away and sent them to Thor, including an urgent message about the X301." Sam nodded.

"Sam, I'll do anything to get you to forgive me for what I put you through. I want you to come back to the SGC."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes."

"Well, how about a hug to start with?"

"Sam, the regs..."

"I'm not on SG1 and not at the SGC, so no more regs. Well, not for another three weeks. General Hammond wants me back then."

"Then what, back on SG1?"

"I guess so…. We've got three weeks of talking and deciding."

"Yeah, and a lot of grovelling." Sam smiled.

"Come here." He pulled her into his arms.

"Sam, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Hold you in my arms."

"That is what you are doing right now," she said smiling.

"I know. We've got a lot to talk about."

"I know. How long are you here for?"

"Until Monday. Then I'm returning back to Colorado Springs."

"So, we've got five days."

"Yes." They pulled apart.

"I can try to get Saturday and Sunday off." Jack smiled.

"You can come here and spend it with me."

"I'd like that." Jack then cupped her face, leaned forward, and gave her a kiss. When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes to see if there was any regret. When he saw none, he kissed her again. He felt her arms move until they were around his neck and they deepened their kiss until they broke apart for air.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah. Sam, would you like to stay tonight, so we can talk. I can ask Thor to beam you back to your room in the morning."

"I'd like that."

"OK." He smiled at her. Then there was a knock on the door...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I apologize for the yesterday chapter stuff up. I've fix the problem so now you all can reread chapter 4...again. Enjoy yesterday and today chapter. Feed back yes please**

Ch.5

"Dinner."

"I'll..." She thumbed the bathroom.

"Sure." He gave her a quick kiss. Then they pulled apart. Sam walked into the bathroom while Jack went and answered the door.

It was dinner. After Jack signed the slip, the guy left, and Jack locked the door. Then Sam walked out and over to the table to see what Jack ordered. He ordered a three course meal with a bottle of wine. They sat down to eat, drink, and talk.

After their second course, Jack picked up a big plate and put it front of Sam. Then he lifted the lid to real a round chocolate cake with chocolate icing and the words 'SORRY' written in white in the middle of the cake. She looked up at Jack.

"This is one way for me to apologize for what happened."

Sam nodded.

"Care to help me eat this, because there is no way I can eat this by my self."

Jack smiled. Then he picked up a knife and cut two slices of the cake and put them on two plates. Then he got two desert forks and passed one to Sam. He sat down and poured the last of the wine before they started eating the cake. They talked for the next half-hour about the mission so Sam would know what Jack has been through while away. When Sam stood up, she patted her stomach.

"Jack, thank-you for dinner."

"Your welcome. I suppose it's better than the food on the base." Sam smiled.

"Yes. I'm going to go and have my bath."

"Sure. Enjoy."

"I will." Jack watched Sam walk into the bathroom. Then he heard the water running.

He stood up and took care of the plates. Then he got himself a beer and went to lay down on the bed. He turned the on TV.

Twenty minutes later, he stood up and walked to the bathroom to see the door was still opened. He walked in and stopped at the sight before him. Sam was in the bath surrounded by bubbles and lite scented candles. Jack could hear the jets working. Sam knew he was there. So, she opened her eyes, turned to look at him, and smiled.

"Everything OK, Jack?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Care to share?"

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bath looking at her.

"It was something your dad said to me that got me thinking."

"What did he say?"

"Oh, that he knew that we've got feelings for each other."

Sam looked at him.

"And?"

"He said he'd be proud to call me son."

Sam raised both eyebrows.

"Dad said that to you?"

"Yes. I think he's given us his blessing…, I think."

Sam smiled.

"More likely dropping hints."

"That's my best guess. What do you think, Sam?"

"Well, at least you've got Dad's blessing if we get married.… He didn't give Jonas his blessing. He told me that he didn't like him... That something wasn't right about him."

"Well, your dad was right."

"Yeah. So, you were thinking about what Dad said?"

"Yeah.… The thing is, I don't know how you feel about me."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. I'm not talking about the Colonel and Major. I'm talking about Jack and Sam."

"I understand… Jack…. I love you. I have since I first met you. The way I stood up to you, not just as an air force officer, but as a women that is in front of you. I love your humor. I love everything about you. That is why I chose you when we were affected by the broca virus a couple of years ago."

"I thought it was because I can give you the strongest offspring. That's what Doc said."

Sam smiled.

"I know. She told me... You said you didn't remember what happened in the locker room and then you said that I would not be able to wear the tank top if the wound didn't heal,"

Jack grinned.

"Oh, yeah…. Still got it have you?"

"Yes. I wore it this morning at the gym."

"Were you alone?"

"No, but one guy who was there ended up in the infirmary with a broken foot because his friend was busy watching me. He dropped a dumb bell on the guy's foot."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Then McKay walked in and saw me." She shook her head.

"He wasn't watching where he was going and crashed into the water cooler, knocking it onto the floor." Jack laughed.

"Jack," she looked at him.

"Sorry."

"Well, it was funny. Especially when he got water down his front and what was worse was it was a new, full bottle. When he stepped back, he slipped and landed on his back. Then the guys ran over to pick up the bottle before any more walk spilled on the floor, only to end up on their back the same way McKay did."

Jack laughed even harder.

"Sounds like a bad morning."

"It was, Jack. And that's not all."

"What else?"

"On the way to the locker room two guys weren't watching where they were going and ended up crashing into each other."

"Ouch."

"Well, that's not the worst of it. One had a cup of coffee and the other had files."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. That is how the morning started."

"Gee. I've got to get security tape of McKay. That would have been a laugh."

"Jack." She looked at him.

"What? Why not?" She shook her head.

"Anyway… now, you know why I chose you. What about you?"

"Well, I love you because you're just you. I know you try your best to explain things that I don't understand. I love the way your eyes and face light up when Dad comes to visit or over some doohickey. I know you're happy by the way you talk and smile and you have that little frown look when you're having trouble trying to solve a problem. I know what you like and dislike. I love you just the way you are, not just a Major, but Samantha Carter, whom I've gotten to know and love." Sam looked into Jacks eyes as he talked. All she saw was pure love and honesty.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"Don't know. Any ideas?"

"We can talk."

"About what?"

"Our families. The things we use to do when we were younger. Things like that."

"Sounds like a good start to me."

They spent the next hour talking about their families. Jack already knew about her brother, the death of her mother, and Jacob. Sam found out that Jack was an only child. His parents had him in their late thirties and that they both past away two years apart, but they were able to meet and hold Charlie in their arms when he was a baby. By the time Jack finished telling Sam, she turned the jets off.

"Jack, can you wait for me in the next room? I want to get out. The water is starting to get cold."

"Ah... sure. Why don't you change into some night clothes and we can talk in bed… if comfortable." Sam smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Jack stood up and walked to the door. He stopped and turned to look at Sam.

"You know, Sam, you look beautiful in the candle light."

"So do you, Jack."

"Sweet," Jack said, making Sam giggle.

"Hey, no giggling." Sam giggled some more. He shook his head and turned around to walk out the door closing it behind him.

Sam laid back for a minute thinking about what Jack told her about his family. Then she stepped out of the tub and put a robe on, since she forgot to bring some clothes into the bathroom. She sorted out the bath, picked up her clothes. and walked into the next room.

"I forgot to grab some clothes."

"OK, why don't you get dressed in here while I'll go and grab a quick shower."

"OK." Jack went to his bag and pulled out a couple of things. Then he went into the bathroom.

Sam heard the shower running. So, while he was in the shower, Sam put on clean underwear and a tank top. Then she walked over to the bed, crawled in, and laid back against the big fluffy pillows. She knew Jack was right about the bed being comfortable. She laid there and closed her eyes thinking about what Jack told her about the mission until she fell asleep.

That is how Jack found her when he walked out of the bathroom. He stood at the end of the bed watching her for a few minutes, while she was slept. Then he decided to join her. So he walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He turned the alarm on and the lights off before he laid back in the bed, watching Sam sleep.

A few minutes later, Sam moved towards him. So he moved his arm and she snuggled up to his side. He kissed her forehead.

"Night, Sam. Sweet dreams." Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep a minute later.

The next morning, they both woke when the alarm went off. Jack was able to reach over and turn it off. Then he turned the wall light on so it would show a dim light in the bedroom. He then looked down at Sam, who was still snuggled up to his side.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning." Then she covered her mouth as she let out a yawn.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Best night sleep I've had in ages."

"That's good. Would you like some breakfast before you go?"

"Sounds good to me. I need to use the bathroom."

Sam went to move, but Jack was quicker. He leaned over and gave Sam a kiss which became passionate. They wrapped their arms around each other as they moved until Jack was on top of her. Then they broke the kiss.

"We need to talk," Sam said.

"I know." He gave her a quick kiss before rolling off of her.

He watched Sam as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He rolled over and turned on more lights. Then he picked up the phone and ordered room service. After he hung up, he stood up and stretched, just as Sam walked out of the bathroom.

She walked over and put her track pants on while Jack walked into the bathroom and releaved himself. He washed his hands before walking back into the bedroom where he saw Sam sitting on the bed. He walked over, sat down next to her, and they looked at each other.

"Sam, do you regret us kissing before?"

"Yes.… No... I don't know."

"Look, you're not under my command."

"Not yet."

"Sam." He grabbed her hands and held onto them with his.

"I know that Hammond will want you back in three weeks.… This might be our only chance to be together."

"What are you saying? That we sleep together. Make love for the next three weeks, then what. When I return to the SGC, it will be back to Major and Colonel."

"Sam…, if and when you do come back to the SGC, I'm going to give you a choice."

"Meaning?"

"SG1, or us. I know that Fererretti would love to have you on SG2, but he's a bit like me with the techno-babble." Sam smiled.

"I don't know."

"Well, you do have three weeks."

"True."

He let go of her hand and put it around her shoulder so she could snuggle up to his side.

"I'll support you, whatever you decide, Sam."

"I know. It's a lot to take in with all that's happened in the past few weeks."

"True.… Do you want to have a shower before breakfast arrives?"

"Sure. How much time?"

"Twenty minutes."

"OK." She stood up, walked over to her bag, and picked out a few things from her bag. Then she walked into the bathroom where she went and had a shower.

While she was in the shower, Jack did some thinking of his own. When Sam walk out fifteen minutes later, Jack was lying in bed watching the news. She put her things away. Then she walked over and sat on the bed just as Jack turned off the TV.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes. At least I don't have to wait until there's a shower free on the base."

"That bad?"

"Yeah. In the mornings it is. I've spoken to Colonel Smith about having separate showers for the women. There are ten of us on the base and we have to wait up to three hours before we can go in and have our showers. By that time, the water is either warm or cold."

"Ah. Well, at least you can have a hot shower here."

"Yeah. I know."

Then there was a knock on the door. Sam walked into the bathroom while Jack went and opened the door to a guy with a trolley. He pushed it into the room and passed Jack a pen and the receipt. He looked it over and signed it. Then he passed it back to the guy and the guy left.

After the door was closed and locked, Sam walked out and over to her bag. She put everything into her bag, then they sat down to breakfast. They both talked for the next half-hour before it was time for Sam to leave. Sam picked up her bag just as Jack went and got the stone.

"Jack, I know we need to talk some more."

"I know…. This weekend?"

"Yeah. Come and get me Friday night."

"Sure and I'll take you out to dinner. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good." They hugged and kissed.

"Thor," Jack said into the stone.

"O'Neill."

"Sam's ready to be beam up."

"I will beam her up."

"Thanks." Then he gave Sam one more kiss and stepped back while still looking at her.

"See you tomorrow night."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Then she was beamed away in a bright light.

After Sam was gone, Jack walked into the bathroom and went to have a hot shower. Then he decided what he was going to do for the next two days.

When Sam was beamed down into her quarters, she quickly got changed and sorted out her bag. Then she saw a small box fall out onto the bed. She picked it up and opened it to see a three baguette diamond ring in the box with a folded up note attached to it. So, she pulled it out and read the note.

' _Sam, I love you and I would love to marry you. This is the eternity ring. If you want to marry me, wear this ring until tomorrow night. When I see you wearing it, then I'll know and then I'll give you the engagement ring to wear. If not, wear it on your right hand. Love you always, Jack.'_

Sam smiled at the note. She pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her ring finger. She looked at it for a minute. Then she put the note and box away before she left to go to work for the day.

That night, Sam was in the mess hall eating her dinner, when McKay walked over and sat down across from her.

"Sam."

"McKay."

"I went to your quarters last night, you weren't there."

"Oh, I must have been in the showers."

"Could be."

"I noticed you were smiling all day. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking." He shrugged his shoulders. He watched Sam as she ate her dinner. Then he saw her left hand. He saw the ring.

"I didn't know you were married." Sam look at him, then the ring, then back to him.

"I'm not married."

'Yet,' she thought.

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"It an eternity ring. Anyways, what I do in my private life is none of your business." She stood up and walked out of the mess hall. Luckily she'd just finished her dinner.

The next day, McKay kept on asking her, "who is he?" And she kept on telling him, "none of your business."

On Friday afternoon, Sam finished work early for the day. She said her good nights to the staff. Then walked out of the lab and down to her quarters. When she got there, she heard a noise behind her.

"Sam." She stopped at her door and turned around.

"What do you want, McKay?"

"Ah, I was just wondering if you want to join me for dinner."

Sam turned and slid the card which opened the door. Then she opened it and turned to McKay, "go suck a lemon. Does that answer your question? Oh, there is lemon chicken on the menus tonight…. Enjoy." She walked in and saw Jack standing there with a grin on his face.

"Sam." She closed and locked the door behind her while still looking at Jack.

Then she stepped towards him and they wrapped their arms around each other. They kissed until they broke for air.

"How was your day?"

"Busy. McKay is as annoying as ever. You?"

"I've been busy."

"Care to share?"

"Yep, but first, why don't you get changed and pack your bag. Then we can get out of here."

"Sounds good to me." They kissed, then pulled apart. Jack watched Sam get changed and pack her bag. Then she held onto his hand and they were beamed out of Sam's quarters and into the hotel room.

"Sam, why don't you go have a hot shower and freshen up."

"Sounds good to me. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I bet. Go on."

She put her bag on the bed and opened it. She got her toiletry bag out and walked into the bathroom. Sam enjoyed her hot shower and then afterwards she got out and dried off. Then she put a robe on and walked into the bedroom to see a dress and shoes on the bed with a note on top. Sam walked over, picked up the note, and smiled.

' _Sam, I'll met you downstairs at the front desk. I hope you like the dress. Jack.'_

Sam put the note down. Then she went to her bag and got her underwear and put it on. She walked back into the bathroom where she did her hair and put on some make-up. Then she walked back out into the room where she got the dress and managed to put it on along with the shoes.

Once done, she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a clover green, satin, corset back ball gown with a ruched sweet heart neckline. The shoes were clover green crepe and satin rounded toe pumps.

She smiled when she saw what he gave her. Then she turned around and picked up the hand purse in the same color. She opened it to find her cell phone, wallet, and a hotel key card in it. So, she closed it up and walked out of the room. Locking the door behind her, she walked towards the elevators.


	6. Chapter 6

ch. 6

A few minutes later, Sam walked down to the front desk where she saw Jack looking around for her. When he saw her, he smiled. Sam saw Jack wearing black pants, a white shirt, a black jacket, and a tie. When she stopped in front of him they looked into each others eyes.

"Sam, you look beautiful."

"So do you, Jack."

"Shall we?" He held out his elbow and she took it. Then they walked out of the hotel and got into the waiting limo.

"Where are we going, Jack?"

"You will see," he said smiling at her while holding on to her hand.

"So, care to tell me what you've been up to the past couple of days?"

"Soon."

"Jack, what are you planing?"

"You will find out all in due time."

"OK."

"I spoke to Teal'c last night. Danny Boy's back in the infirmary… again." Sam laughed.

"What happened this time?"

"He sprained his ankle from… rock climbing. He found something and went climbing but he lost his footing and landed on his ankle wrong."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Luckily he and the others didn't have to travel far to catch a ride back."

"Ah." Sam knew that Jack meant that Daniel and the SG team were close to the stargate.

A few minutes later the limo stopped, so they both got out. Sam looked around and saw the sign that said _Sea Blue._ Then she held onto his arm as they walked into the restaurant. Sam looked around while Jack spoke to a woman at the front desk. Then they follow the woman to a private room. When they walked into the room, Sam stopped in shock, with Jack behind her. In front of her was Teal'c, Daniel, Janet, Cassie, George Hammond, Jacob, Mark, and his family.

"Surprise!" Cassie said. She stepped forward to give Sam a hug.

"I've missed you, Sam."

"I missed you, too, Cassie." Then they broke apart and Jacob stepped forward.

"Hi ya, kiddo."

"Hi, Dad." They hugged.

"What's going on here."

"Ask Jack." Sam turned to Jack.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Well, I've been thinking about what happened to you. It made me think about what I did to you…. You know that I'm sorry for the way I treated you and you know why. After the talk we had the other night, and what the top brass and General Hammond… All the ones who have a crush on you...," he said smiling.

"They all missed you. Cassie, Teal'c, Daniel, Doc, they all missed you…. Even I missed you, Sam. The thing is, as you know the top brass want you back at… NORAD. And well, I'm the one who's going to try and get you back, but I didn't know how until Jacob here dropped a few hints as you know." Sam turned to her father who was smiling. Then she turned back to Jack.

"So, in the last couple of days, I've been busy getting everything planned not just for tonight, but for this weekend…. Yesterday, I flew down to San Diego and had a chat with Mark. We had a good long talk and I reassured him what would happen if I hurt you." She turned to Mark.

"He said, he wouldn't stand a chance with half of the base after him, Dad included, and Dr Fraiser's big needles. Whatever that's supposed to mean." Cassie giggled.

"Jack hates needles and Mum always threatened him with them," Cassie said.

"Well, Miss, how would you like it if you had one shoved in your back side?" Jack asked.

"I have, last year, and it didn't hurt."

"Well, it must have been a small needle."

"You're just a big baby, Jack."

"Am not."

"Are to."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"OK. You two cool it…. Now Jack, the reason why everyone is here?"

Jack held onto her hands.

"The reason is, I do want you to come back to Colorado Springs, but not as Major Carter. I want you to come as Mrs O'Neill." He then got down on one knee and let go of one of Sam's hands so he could get the box out and open it.

"Samantha Carter, I love you. You mean the… galaxy to me. With both Jacob's and Mark's blessing, will you, Samantha Carter, marry me." When Sam saw the ring, she gasped. Then she looked at Jack. She looked into his eyes.

"Only on two conditions."

"Name them."

"One, no more secrets. You tell me everything, including any more secret missions. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good. Two, if… if we do get married and have any kids, no Simpson's names." Jack's eyes widened.

"One?" He gave her a puppy look.

"Jack."

"OK. OK. The things I do for love…. Agreed." Sam smiled.

"Then the answer is yes. I will marry you."

They all cheered and watched as Jack got the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger next to the eternity ring. Then he stood up and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too, and there's something you should know."

"What is it?" She whispered in his ear.

"Thor, let me read the messages you left me."

"I know. He told me tonight before he beamed me down to your quarters."

Then they looked at each other and kissed. Then they turned to the others, who congratulated them. Sam gave Mark a hug.

"Sam, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Mark. If there are any questions about what he is like...?"

"I already know. Your friends told me stories about you two and what you're both like together."

"Thanks."

"There is one story that they didn't want to tell me. They said to ask you. Something about the men's locker room and a tank top?" Mark saw his sister blush. So, he raised an eye brow.

"Care to share?" Sam leaned forward and whispered.

"I tried to seduce Jack in the locker room and I was wearing green shorts and a tank top." She moved back.

"You could have been court marshaled!"

"No, you see some scientist was working on an experiment, when one of the sealed bottle broke and the smell got in to the vents. It affected the whole base."

"Ah, and you chose the Colonel?"

"Yes, Janet said he'd give me the strongest offspring." Mark looked at her in shock. Then he smiled.

"You will have to tell me what happened."

"Not tonight, OK?"

"Sure." They hugged again.

Then Sam gave the others a hug and they all sat down to dinner which Jack chose for everyone. They all talked and laughed for the next two hours.

Sam was sitting next to Jack. They both looked at each other.

"Sam, I want to ask you, when would you like to get married?" Sam thought about it. She knew that Jack had to return to the SGC on Monday and everyone else on Sunday. She looked around the room. Then she looked back to Jack and smiled.

"Is tomorrow to early?" He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I knew you would say that." Sam looked at him in shock.

"Jack?"

"I knew you would, since this weekend is the only chance we've got. So, I already made the bookings." Sam looked at him in shock.

"Bookings? What bookings?"

"Sam, remember when we talked a few nights ago? When I asked you where you wanted to get married?"

"I said in a church, a real church."

"Yes, and you said you didn't care as long as it was in a church. Right?"

"Yes."

Jack pulled out a pamphlet and passed it to Sam. On it she saw an old church. On the front, surrounded by trees, she saw it said 'Little church of the west'. She opened it and read what it said. There was even a photo of the inside of the church and around the back of it.

She read what it said and what sort of wedding packages there were. She saw the one, 'Luxury package,' circled. So, she read what was in the package, the price, everything. Jack watched Sam as she read it. He could tell by the look on her face that she liked it. When she finish reading it, she turned and looked at Jack.

"It's perfect, Jack."

"I knew you would love it!"

"So, when is the wedding?"

"Tomorrow evening. I've got it arranged so that we'll have our wedding photos taken as the sun is setting."

Jack, that's a wonderful idea.… I need a dress.… There is so much to do!"

"Sam, everything is taken care of and since I know you want Janet as your matron of honor and Cassie as the flower girl, all you need to do tomorrow is go with them to a bridal shop that sells already made wedding and bride's maid dresses. Go to the spa, which I already booked, where you three will get pampered and get your hair and make-up done. Your bouquets well be delivered to your room, which I booked for you. When you leave, a limo will be waiting to take you three to the church. The only thing we have to do tonight is get our marriage license. I've already got our wedding rings."

"What about afterwards?"

"Already taken care of... including the cake," he said smiling.

"Jack, how can I every thank you?"

"Ask me that question tomorrow night." He flicked his eye brows at her.

"Oh, I will," she said smiling.

They talked to the others for the next hour before they all left and went their separate ways for the night. Jack and Sam went to get their marriage license sorted out. Then they went back to the hotel. They walked up and into Sam's room, where they hugged and kissed for a few minutes. Then Jack said his good nights, since it was almost midnight and he went down the hall to his room.

Sam got changed and crawled into bed. She looked at the rings. Then she turned off the lights and laid there closing her eyes, falling asleep seconds later. Jack did the same as soon as he was in bed. He was looking forward to tomorrow evening himself. He also closed his eyes and fell asleep seconds later.

The next morning, Sam woke up and looked at her ring until there was a bright light. She sat up in bed to see Janet and Cassie standing there with grins on their faces.

"Morning, Sam." Cassie said as she bounced onto the bed.

"Morning.… Is this Jack's doing?"

"Yes, he had it all planned with Thor's help."

"Ah, so, breakfast?"

"Sure. Then shopping," Cassie said smiling.

Sam turned and picked up the phone. She called room service. When she hung up, she got up out of bed.

"I'll be right back."

"OK, Sam." Sam walked into the bathroom, where she went to releave herself and wash her hands. Then she returned to the bedroom.

They talked for the next twenty minutes. When there was a knock on the door, it was their breakfast. After the guy left, they sat down and enjoyed breakfast while they talked about what had been happening at the SGC.

After breakfast, Sam went and got dressed before they left to go into town. They got into a taxi and went to a shop that Cassie found on the net. When the taxi pulled up outside the shop, Sam paid for the fair. Then they got out and walked into the shop.

They were there for half an hour until they found what they wanted and headed back to the hotel in another taxi. When they returned, they walked back up to Sam's room where they left their dresses. Then they walked back down to where the spa treatment room was.

They spent the next few hours enjoying their treatment and getting their hair, nails, and make-up done. When done, Sam signed the slip and they walked over to the reception desk, where Sam ordered some food since they hadn't had anything since breakfast and it was almost two-thirty in the afternoon.

When they got to Sam's room, they sat down and relaxed until their late lunch arrived. After the guy left, they had something to eat and drink until it was time to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Cassie went to answer it. It was their bouquets. After the delivery woman left, they got themselves ready. When they were ready, Sam gave them both a single pear necklace set in white gold. They both loved it and put it on. Then it was time to leave. So Janet picked up Sam's train and the three of them left. Ten minutes later, they were in the limo and on their way to the church.

When Jack woke up, he got up and put his gym clothes on. He walked to the gym where he worked out for the next two hours before he returned to his room. There he had a shower and a shave. Then he ordered room service for his breakfast.

While waiting for it, he sorted out his dress blues and then he relaxed, looking out of the hotel window, thinking about Sam. When his breakfast arrived and the guy was gone, Jack sat down and enjoyed eating his breakfast.

When he finished, he left to go shopping and have some lunch. Then he returned to his room to drop off his shopping. Afterwards, he walked down to the spa, where he got a pedicure, a facial, and a hair cut. Then he returned to his room to find Daniel waiting for him in his tux.

"Hi, Jack."

"Daniel. I'll just need to get dressed. Then we can leave."

"OK. Thor will be waiting for your signal."

"OK." Jack went and got changed. Then there was a knock on the door.

Daniel went to answer it. It was the shoulder spray. After the woman passed three of them to him, she left and Daniel closed the door. When Jack walked out of the bathroom, he was almost dressed. He saw what was in Daniel's hand as he sat on the chair putting his shoes on.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good." Then he stood up and picked up his jacket. He put it on and felt the pockets. He pulled out a dark blue box and passed it to Daniel.

"It the rings. Don't lose them."

"I won't." He put them in his pocket while Jack picked up his hat and checked to see that he still had the Asgard stone and marriage license, which were in his pocket.

"Shall we?"

They walked out of the room and down to the front foyer, then outside. They got into the waiting limo and headed to the church. They arrived twenty minutes later and they got out. The staff walked over to them and spoke to Jack for a few minutes. He passed them the marriage license before they walked back inside the church. Jack looked around and pulled the stone out.

"Thor, are you still there?"

"Yes, O'Neill."

"Good. It looks all clear. Beam them down." They waited. Then there was a bright light. When it was gone, Jacob, Teal'c, General Hammond, the President, and his wife were all standing there in front of Jack.

"Mr. President. First Lady, I'm honored that you could make it." Jack shook their hands.

"Thank you for inviting us, Colonel. Thor and I have had a long chat in the past few days and I listened to the report on what you've done. Good job."

"Thanks, sir. It was hard because of how I had to treat my friends and coworkers, but mainly Sam."

"I know it was, Colonel. At least you get the chance to patch things up."

"I know, sir, but I don't think she has forgiven me yet. She hasn't said."

"It will take time."

"I know." Then they heard and saw a limo pull up. Jacob smiled when he saw Mark and the family get out. They were shocked to see who was there. After the limo left, Mark and the family walked over to them.

"Mr. President."

"Hello, Mark."

"It's an honor to meet you." They shook hands.

"You too, Mark."

"Shall we go inside? The bride will be here soon," Jack said.

"Sure." They walked inside, leaving Jacob waiting outside.

Daniel passed a shoulder spray to Mark and to the President. They were red roses. Once inside, they waited for the bridal party.

When the limo showed up, Jacob saw what they were all wearing. Both Janet and Cassie were wearing red, satin, sleeveless, two piece trumpet dresses with sweet heart neck lines and beaded empire skirts. They also were wearing shallow silver double row headbands with crystal clusters and rhinestones and they were carrying red roses.

"Janet, Cassie, you both look beautiful."

"Thanks. Jacob, wait until you see Sam." Then Jacob turned to see Sam getting out of the limo. His smile grew even wider.

Sam was wearing a strapless, satin, A-line gown with silver beading on the bodice, shirt, and a detectable chapel train. She was wearing a scroll rhinestone, crystal, and pearl tiara with a double elbow length veil attract to it. She was also carrying a white rose teardrop bouquet. She was wearing her mother of pearl earrings and a blue topaz pendant that Jack got her for her birthday last year.

"Sam, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks, Dad…. Shall we?"

"Sure." Sam held onto his elbow as they walked up and into the church.

Janet was holding her train until they were inside. When they were all ready, the music started and the doors opened. They all turned to see Cassie walking down the isle first, then Janet. Once she was standing in her spot, the music changed. Their guests stood up and turned to see Jacob walking Sam down the isle.

When Jack turned to look at Sam, his smile got even bigger. They looked at each other until Sam was standing next to him. Jacob gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. Then he walked over and sat down next to Mark. Everyone else was already seated.

They watched and listened as Jack and Sam took their wedding vows and exchanged rings. When it was over, they watched with smiles on their faces as Jack and Sam kissed. When they broke apart, they sign the marriage license with General Hammond signing as the witness.

Once done, the minister said, "I'm pleased to introduce Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill."

Then Daniel and everyone started clapping. They all stood up as they clapped and then they walked over to congratulate them. Then there were indoor wedding photos taken. Afterwards, they all went outside around the back of the church where there were more wedding photos taken.

Jack paid more to have extra photos taken with family and friends. When done, they talked until the first limo showed up ten minutes after the photos were taken. Jacob, Mark, and his family got into the limo and left to head back to the hotel.

Just after they left, Thor beamed George Hammond, Teal'c, the President, and the First Lady to Jack's hotel room. Just after they were gone, the limo showed up for the bridal party. They got in and they were on their way to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

"Where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Janet asked.

"Nowhere. We only have tonight. Jack's got to leave tomorrow. You know, back to work Monday morning and I'm back to work myself."

"It's a shame."

"We know, but we will one day."

"What about… the team?" Cassie asked.

"I'm going to be on team two when I return."

"OK. It's going to be good to have you back, Sam. I miss you."

"I miss you to, Cassie."

"So, what are you going to do about your furniture, Sam?" Janet asked.

"Jack and I talked about that last night. We're going to buy a bigger house. My house is sold, so in the mean time we are going to be leaving it at Jack's place until we've got time off to go house hunting."

"You could check what's on the net. At least it will give you an idea of what sort of house you want," Daniel said.

"We know and that is what I'm going to do when I return next weekend. I've also got a few things to sort out."

"OK." They talked until the limo stopped outside of the hotel. Once they all got out, they walked inside and up to the reception desk where Jack spoke to the staff for a few seconds. Then they all walked towards the elevators.

"Jack, what have you got planned for us tonight?" Sam asked.

"Well, first of all, we are going to have some appetizers and champagne with the president and first lady for half an hour. Then, we are all leaving in the limos again to go to a great place for a wedding dinner at the same time Thor will beam the president and first lady back to the White House."

"OK." Then the doors opened and they walked down to Jack's room. When they arrived, they could hear voices from inside the bedroom. So, Jack used his key card, opened the door, and walked in.

"Sorry we were late," Jack said. They all turned to see the bridal party walking into the room. Daniel closed the door behind him.

"We were just talking about you and the major."

"Oh?"

"Yes. General Hammond here just told me which team she's going to be on when she's transferred back."

"OK. Well snacks and drinks will be here in a few minutes. So, what else were you talking about?"

They all talked and laughed while waiting for appetizers to arrive. While waiting, Janet helped Sam remove the train from the back of her dress. Then they returned from the bedroom.

"Major Carter, I was wondering what you have for the old fashion saying 'something old…,'" the first lady asked.

"Yes. The something old is my mother's pearl earrings. She wore them on her wedding day…. Something new is the shoes." She showed them the shoes.

"The something borrowed is Janet's bracelet and something blue is this pendant that Jack gave me for my birthday last year."

"Ah, that is a lovely pendant."

"Thank-you."

They talked for a couple of minutes. Then there was a knock on the door. Jack went to see who it was and opened the door further to let the guy in who was pushing the trolley into the room. After Jack signed the slip, he thanked the guy as he walked out of the room and Jack shut the door.

He walked over, lifted the bottle of champagne out, and popped the cork. He poured the drinks and passed everyone a glass while Sam got Teal'c, Cassie, and the kids a soda from the beer fridge. Then Jack passed Sam a glass as he picked up his.

"Jack, Sam, congratulation on your wedding day and we all wish you both years of happiness... to Jack and Sam," Hammond said.

"Jack and Sam," everyone said as they raised their glasses. Then they took a sip.

"On behalf of Sam and myself, we thank you for being here on such short notice. I know I'm going to miss having Sam on my team. Things sure won't be the same when she comes home," he said the last part looking at her. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"So, from now on, I'm going to try to keep Sam happy, but there is one question she still hasn't answer yet."

"What question?" Jacob asked as Jack turned to Sam.

"Sam, am I forgiven for all that's happened in the past few months?" Sam looked at him.

"Well, at the moment your on… parole, until I'm ready to forgive you Jack."

"Sounds like I've got a lot of grovelling to do." They all laughed and Sam kissed him. Then they turned to the others.

"Shall we eat?"

Cassie and Janet put the food on the table where everyone could help themselves. They all talked and laughed about one thing or another until it was time to leave. The president and first lady left with Jack out the door where Jack contacted Thor. Then they were beamed up to Thor's ship and back down to the oval office. After they were beamed away, Jack walked back inside the room again.

"Shall we?" They all walked out of the room and down to main foyer together. Then they all walked outside to their waiting limos. Once they were all in their limos, they were on their way to dinner.

"Jack, where are we going?"

"I managed to book us on the _Lake Mead cruise_ for dinner and dancing."

"How romantic."

"It will be. I booked it for three hours."

"Dancing..., nice."

"I know."

"What about wedding cake?"

"Already taken care of. We are having a three tiered chocolate cake with white frosting and red ribbon icing around the bottom and red and white mini roses on top."

"Plain, but simple. I like it."

"Well, you did say how you would like the wedding cake."

"True. Thank-you." She gave him a kiss.

"Think nothing of it." Sam giggled.

"Hey, no giggling, Major." Sam giggled even more. Then gave Jack a kiss and snuggled up to his side.

"So, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Your cabin." She looked up and saw him smiling.

"Sounds good to me, but we can make it when both teams are on down time at the same time."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Any regrets?"

"None. You?"

"Nope. None at all." Then they kissed and talked until the limo stopped.

When they got out, they saw their family and friends looking at the boat. Jack held on to Sam's hand as they walked over to them.

"Shall we?"

They walked onto the dock first with the others behind them until they got to the boat. Once there, a staff member greeted them and showed them down to a private room since there was another wedding on another part of the boat.

Once they were in the room, the woman left while they looked around. Then she returned a few minutes later with a tray of drinks and another woman behind her had a tray of hors d'oeuvres. They passed them around and put the tray of food down before leaving the guests alone. Just after the staff left, they noticed the music started and the boat started moving.

They spent the next three hours eating, talking, drinking, and dancing. They all had a wonderful time together. When the boat returned and docked, they all got out and walked to the waiting limos. They noticed only one showed up, so Jack gave it to Mark and the family.

They all said their good-byes before they got in with sleeping kids in their arms. After they were gone, Jack and Sam said there good-nights to the others, before they were beamed away. After they were gone, Jack pulled Sam into his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm, what a day," Sam said.

"Yeah. Looking forward to tonight?" He looked at her.

"Yep. You?"

"Yep." Then they kissed again and watched the other party go get into their cars and leave.

"I wonder where the limo is?" Sam said.

"It should have been here fifteen minutes ago." Then they saw the limo show up and the driver got out.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill?"

"Yes. It's about time."

"Sorry, sir… ma'am. I had a flat tire and was diverted after a car accident that closed off the road."

"OK. Let's go." Jack and Sam got into the limo. Then the driver did and they were on their way back to the hotel.

Sam was snuggling up to Jack's side with her eyes closed. Jack watched Sam with her eyes closed as he thought about what happened the past few weeks and how he'd gotten a chance to marry the woman he loves.

He knew he would still have a lot of grovelling to do even after the way things turned out. He knew he had really hurt her, even though it hurt him inside, too. He was lost in thought until the limo stopped outside the hotel.

"Sam."

"Mmm?"

"Wake up, sweetheart." Sam opened her eyes.

"Sorry, I must have been tired." Jack smiled.

"Come on, lets go up to our room."

"Sounds good to me."

The door opened and Jack got out first. Then he helped Sam out and they thanked the driver, before they walked into the hotel and up to their room. When they walked into their room and the door was closed, Jack pulled Sam into his arms and gave her a kiss, while at the same time he pulled the zipper down on her dress.

"I'll be right back," Sam said. Then she walked over to her bag and got her toiletry and make-up bag. Then she walked into the bathroom, leaving Jack where he was standing.

Jack took his dress blues off and hung them up. Then he took the rest of his clothes off and crawled into bed and waited for Sam. Sam took off all her clothes, tiara, jewelery, and make-up. Then she picked-up the shoes, dress, and petticoat and walked out the bathroom. She put the shoes on the ground. Then she laid the dress and petticoat over the chair. Then she turned around looking at Jack, who was looking at her naked body.

"Like what you see?"

"Yep. Now, come here, Mrs. O'Neill. I've got a lot of exploring to do." He flicked back the bed covers on her side of the bed. Sam walked around and got into bed and pulled the covers over her. Then she quickly lifted the covers over Jack and looked down.

"Oh, dear it looks like you've got a big problem." Then she looked up at him.

"Yes, and it's your fault."

"How is it my fault, Jack?"

"Just looking at you naked does this to me."

"Really?" She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"What else turns you on?" Then she gave him a kiss and she found herself on her back with him on top.

"That sweet little tank top." he said smiling.

"Really? What else?"

"Your dress blues."

"Anything else?"

"BDUs, clothing… everything. The way you walk when I'm watching you six, your smile, everything."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really.… You know the guys at the SGC are going to be jealous when they find out we are married."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've married the most beautiful, smart, sexy, kick-ass woman in the galaxy." Sam laughed.

"You think so?"

"Yes, and I love you." Sam looked at him.

"I love you, too, Jack." Then he gave her a passionate kiss and they made love twice while exploring each others bodies. Then Sam snuggled up to his side with her head on his shoulder.

"Jack, you were great."

"Was I?"

"Yes, tonight was the best… love making I have ever experienced in my life." He looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"So, I haven't lost my touch?" Sam laughed.

"No, you were amazing, Jack. The way you brought me over the edge time after time, it was… wow. I've never had an orgasm before." Jack looked at her in shock.

"Never?"

"Not until tonight." She looked up at him.

"Well, I am pleased that I can give you your first organism, Sam. If you like, I could do it again," he said with a grin on his face.

"Tomorrow. We both need our sleep. What you did to me tired me out."

"I know that feeling. Well, then we will do it again in the morning… won't we?" Sam giggled.

"Ah ha!" He gave her a kiss. Then he turned off the light.

"Let's get some rest."

"Sounds good to me." Sam snuggled up to his side as they closed their eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Jack woke up feeling a warm body next to him. He opened his eyes and looked down at Sam to see she was still sleeping. He watched her as she slept, thinking about last night and how they made passionate love.

He never thought Sam was a screamer until then. The way he watched her as she went over the edge each time, then coming down from her high, the way she looked afterwards, the way they made love, the way she looked, all he could see was nothing but love. He remembered when he and Sara made love, it didn't feel like love. It was just sex to them both. No fore play, no exploring, nothing like what he and Sam did the night before.

He'd been with other women and to them it was all about sex and nothing more. There was no passion in it whatsoever. With Sam, it was different. It wasn't just the sex. It was the love they showed each other and he realized that is what he was craving for and he then realized that last night was just the beginning. They will have years of showing each other how much they love each other. If it's not with words it would be in other ways. Just thinking about it made him go hard. He looked down at Sam and then he moved her until she was on her back. Then he gave her a kiss, which caused her to moan. Then he started kissing his was down until he reach his goal.

When Sam woke up, she snapped her eyes open. When she realized what was happening to her, she looked around to grab something. Then she saw her wedding dress and she relaxed as she remembered what happened the night before. Then she started to moan and she moved her hands until they were running through his hair. She felt another orgasm hitting her and she screamed out his name. She calmed down as she felt him kissing his way up until his head was out of the sheets smiling at her and then he gave her a kiss.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Mmm, what a way to wake up."

"You like?"

"Ah ha." Then she pulled him down for a passionate kiss. They made love twice before they both collapsed on their backs.

"What a way to get morning exercises." Sam laughed and rolled over onto her side.

"You love it, don't ya?"

"With you? Yes."

"Good… I need to pee and I'm hungry." Sam laughed as she watched him get out of bed and walk towards the bathroom.

While he was in there, Sam rolled over and pick up the phone to order room service. When finished, she got up just as Jack opened the door and walked out.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah…. I need to pee and I'm going to have a shower. Breakfast will be ready in half an hour."

"OK." He gave her a kiss as she walked passed him.

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Jack stood there and smiled. He waited until he heard the shower start up. Then he turned around, opened the door, and walked in to see Sam in the shower. So, he joined her. They both kissed and washed each other. Then they made love before getting out.

They both put their robes on just as there was a knock on the door. Jack walked out of the bathroom to answer the door, while Sam combed her hair. Then she walked out just as Jack closed the door. They walked over, picked up their trays, and put them on the table. Then they sat down and lifted the lids off of them and started eating.

They talked about buying a house, while enjoying their breakfast. When they finished eating, Jack looked at Sam.

"Sam, what would you like to do this morning?"

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

"Well, how about we get dressed, go across the road, and play slots or black jack for a couple of hours?"

"Well…, why not?"

"Sweet." They both stood up and got dressed. Then they sorted out their bags before they left to go to the casino across the road.

They went and played slots for ten minutes. They were sitting next to each other when they both won the jack pot, which was one hundred thousand dollars each. So one of the workers walked over to them and asked them to follow him to where they could clam their winnings. They filled out the paperwork and then they went to play cards for a while.

Jack got thousand dollars in chips. Sam was standing behind him while he played poker. They knew that they were being watched. When they played each hand, Jack won every time. They walked away after an hour with over eighty thousand dollars. They played other games until it was time to cash in. When they did, they walked out with over seven hundred thousand dollars. They walked back to their room, where they got their bags sorted out.

Then they heard, "O'Neill." Jack pulled the stone out of his pocket.

"Thor, what is it?"

"You've been followed."

"By whom?" He looked at Sam, who was looking at him.

"Two men from the building across the road. They followed you and Major Carter to your room. They are just outside your door."

"The money," Sam said.

"Thor, can you do me a big favor? Can you beam Sam up."

"Yes, I can do that."

"Good. I'll let you know when."

"Jack, are you sure?"

"Yes. Trust me." Sam picked up her bags and Jack passed the bag with the money in it to her. Then he gave her a kiss.

"Thor, beam her up."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He passed her the stone. Then she was gone in a bright light.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Jack finished sorting his bag out when there was a knock on the door. So, he walked over and answered it.

"Can I help you?"

"We are security from across the road. We want to know what devices you carry."

"Come in and take a look around." They walked in and checked the place over. One opened the suit case then turned to Jack, who pulled out his ID to show the guy.

"Colonel O'Neill."

"That's right. If you guys are finished, I need to leave so I can catch a flight back home."

"Where is the money you won?" Jack pulled out his wallet and showed them.

"That's all there is."

"You're hiding something."

"Ah, no." He walked around them to pack his things up again. Then he picked his bags up.

"If you don't mind...," they walked out of the room while Jack made sure he had everything.

They walked towards the elevator. They saw the doors open and a guy walked in and turned around. The two guys were shocked to see Jack looking at them. They saw the money bag, so they ran towards him only to have the elevator close on them. Then they looked at each other and they turned around when they heard,

"Miss the elevator doors, did ya?" They turned to see Jack walking towards them.

"Have you got any brothers?"

"Only child. Why?"

"We just saw your twin?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Twin. I don't think so." Then the doors opened. So, they got on and the doors closed again.

They were quiet until the doors opened. Jack stepped out and walked to the front desk. The guys stepped out and watched Jack. Then they heard...,

"Looking for me?" They turned to see Jack there grinning. Then they turned to see Jack at the front desk talking to a woman. Then they turned to see the doors closing and the guy gave them a quick wave.

"Let's head back."

"Yeah. What are we going to tell the boss?"

"That we got the wrong guy and there was no woman with him." Then they walked out of the hotel and back across the road. Jack walked out and got into the waiting taxi and headed to the airport, then back home.

When Sam was on Thor's ship, she had an idea. "Thor, I need your help to get those guys off Jack's back."

"What do you need, Major Carter?"

"A copy of Jack's mimic device. I'm going to confuse them for a few minutes."

Thor moved three stones around and the device appeared. Sam picked it up and put it on her. Then she turned it on.

"Well, did it work?"

"Yes. It did."

"Good." She picked up the moneybag.

"Can you beam me just outside of the elevators on the tenth floor."

"Yes. The device will only last for five minutes."

"That's OK. That will be plenty of time."

"When you're ready to return..."

"I know." Then he beamed her down.

She looked at the door where Jack's room was. She pushed the elevator button and waited. She looked back towards the room when she saw the door open and the two guys walked out. At the same time, the elevator doors opened. So, she stepped in, turned around, and pushed the floor button.

She looked at the two shocked guys and saw them running towards her just as the doors closed. She waited for a minute and the doors opened so, she walked out of the elevator and over to where she could watch the elevators.

A minute later, she saw the doors open and she saw Jack getting off followed by the two guys. So, she walked passed them as they were looking at Jack until she was on the elevator and turned back towards them.

"Looking for me?" She asked, smiling.

They turned to see Sam smiling. Then they turned to see Jack. Then back to see Sam, again. Just as the doors closed, she gave them a wave. Just as the elevator moved, Sam removed the device, allowing her to turn back into herself. Then she pulled out the stone.

"Thor, beam me up." Then she was on Thor's ship.

"Thanks, Thor."

"You are most welcome, Major Carter." Sam passed him the device back. Then it was gone.

"Thor, can you beam me down to Jack's house? I just want to put some things away before returning to the base."

"Yes, I can."

"Thanks." Then she picked up her bags and she was beamed down into Jack's living room.

Sam walked down to his bedroom and she started sorting out her wedding dress and money. Then she left a note for Jack. When she finished, she called Thor again.

"Thor, beam me up." Then she was back on his ship.

"Thanks for your help, Thor."

"You are most welcome, Major Carter."

"Stop by anytime. You know where I am if you need me."

"I will and congratulations on your wedding."

"Thanks." Then she was beamed down to her quarters.

She sorted her bags out and walked down to the lab, since she decided to get some work done for the rest of the afternoon.

When Jack got home, he walked down to his bedroom and started to put things away. When he saw Sam's wedding dress hanging up in his closet, it made him smile. He put everything away. Then he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door to get a beer out, when he saw a folded note. So, he picked it up as well as the beer and closed the door. He opened the bottle and put the lid on the bench. He took a couple of mouthfuls. Then he opened up the note and read it.

' _Jack I got Thor to beam me down here so I could put my wedding dress away and I hid the money as well, but don't worry, I know you will find it soon. I'll be missing you over the next two weeks. If you get a chance you can go and look for a house for us until I return. If you do find a house or two that you like, see what details you can find out and show them to me when I return home. Take care and be careful. Love you, Sam. P.S. Here is a list of things you can get for me until I return… miss you.'_

Then there was a list of things she wanted to get but hadn't had a chance. He smiled at the note, then he folded it up and put it in his pocket. He finished his beer and then he rinsed the bottle and put it in the recycling bin.

Then he went looking for the money. When he couldn't find it after an hour, he decided to go into town to do some shopping. That night he called for a pizza, so while he was waiting for it to come. he sat down and watched the Simpson's episodes that he recorded. When the pizza was delivered, he went and got another beer. Then he returned and sat down to watch some TV while eating his dinner and thinking about Sam. He went to bed early that night, since he had to be on base early in the morning for a briefing.

The next morning, Jack arrived at the SGC and went to change into his BDUs for the day. Then he walked down to the mess hall, where he knew Daniel and Teal'c would be. He walked into the mess hall and went to get his breakfast. Then he walked over and sat at a table, since the guys hadn't shown up yet. He was eating his breakfast when he saw one of the SFs walk over and sit down two tables down from where Jack was. Jack listened in to the Sfs conversation with a couple of other SFs.

"Morning guys."

"Morning. Heading home after breakfast?"

"Yeah, it's been a long night."

"Anything interesting happen?" The second guy asked.

"Yeah, about ten last night, all the computers went haywire and crashed. Walter and the other techs couldn't get them up. So, they had to call in some expect to fix the problem."

"Really? Who did they call in?"

"Some Major from area fifty-one. Whoever he is, he's been working on the problem all night."

"What's the Major's name?"

"Carter… Sam Carter." Jack sat up in shock. He couldn't believe that Sam was on base.

"Carter… Major Samantha Carter. Her friends call her Sam."

"A woman? Who is she?"

"Major Carter is from SG1."

"That Major Carter? The one I have heard so much about? I heard from the others that she is a hot Barbie."

"She is and rumors are going around that her and Colonel O'Neill are having a secret relationship. Well, that was until she was transferred to area fifty-one."

"What happened?"

"All I heard was that he was sleeping with some alien woman and then he turned traitor against the SGC. Only, it turns out, he was on a secret mission which major Carter didn't know about."

"Wow! So, there was something going on between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"Yep. You heard what happened a couple of years ago in the men's locker room when she jumped him."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Why him out of all the men on the base?"

"Well, one of the nurses heard Dr. Fraiser say to Dr. Jackson that she chose the Colonel because he could give her the strongest off spring."

"No way?"

"Yes way."

"Wow. What dose she look like?"

"Tall, short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile that will make any man go weak in the knees... and long legs." Jack smiled as he remembered Sam's naked, long legs wrapped around him when they made love in the shower yesterday morning.

"So, where is Colonel O'Neill?"

"Behind you. I wonder if he managed to get her back here. This place hasn't been the same since she left."

"Meaning?"

"Most of the guys are going through Carter withdraws. Well, until this morning. Some of them have seen her and now they are all smiles."

"Wow. They must have it bad."

"Yeah. They've got their Carter fix. For how long, who knows? All I know is she's only here until tomorrow."

"How come you two aren't affected by her looks and charms?"

"I've got a great looking woman, thank-you, and I'm happy with her thanks."

"I'm a happily married man with a baby on the way."

"OK."

They talked about something else not knowing that Jack finished his breakfast, stood up, and walked out of the mess hall. He walked straight down to the control room. When he got there, he saw Sam talking to Walter. He could tell by her voice that she was tired. He walked up the steps, then stopped when Sam stopped talking. Then she turned around and smiled.

"Hey, I heard you were called in.… Long night?"

"Yeah, I just managed to get everything up and running again."

"That's good. So, when do you have to head back?"

"Tomorrow."

"OK. So, are you going to talk to Hammond?"

"Yeah."

"OK. I'll come with you."

"Sure." She turned and spoke to Walter for a minute. Then she stood up and walked up the steps with Jack behind her.

"It's good to have you here."

"It's good to be back." Walter looked at them both until they were gone. Then he turned to the techs.

"That was strange."

"I know." Then they returned to work. When Jack and Sam walked into Hammond's office, they both sat down.

"Colonel, Major. Welcome back."

"Thanks, sir," Jack said.

"It's only until tomorrow, sir."

"I know."

"Sir, where are Daniel and Teal'c? I haven't seen them this morning?"

"They are off world with SG5 until tomorrow."

"Ah, OK."

"Major, did you manage to fix the problem?"

"Yes, sir. It was Dr. Felger's virus that affected all the systems, sir. I got rid of it."

"Good job, Major."

"Thank-you, sir."

"Since you've been here all night, and the rest of SG1 is off world, Colonel, care to take the Major home and you both report here tomorrow at 0800," he said smiling at them.

"Yes, sir!" They both said smiling.

"Your both dismissed." They both stood up and walked out the door, when Hammond heard,

"Sam, what would you like to do today?"

"What do you think… fly boy?" She giggled.

Hammond shook his head. He was pleased that they were together and that Sam was returning to the SGC in two weeks. From some of the faces he'd seen this morning, they were all happy to have Sam back, even if it was only for a couple of days. He knew that they wanted to keep their marriage a secret until she returned. He also knew that most of the men on the base would be shocked and disappointed when they find out that Sam is married.

After Jack and Sam changed, they left to go home. On the way, they stopped off at Burger King, so Sam could get some breakfast. They decided to have it there. Jack only got himself a cup of coffee, since he already had his breakfast.

"Sam, I got your note."

"Did ya?"

"Yeah, where's the money?"

"You haven't found it yet?"

"Nope."

"OK. I'll get it later then."

"OK. So what do you want to do after breakfast?"

"Go shopping. I didn't get a chance to pack a bag." Jack smiled.

"Sure, we can shop for a couple of hours. Then it's home to bed for you."

"Not alone, I hope?" She said smiling.

"Nope." He flicked his eyebrows at her. She fed him one of her hash browns.

"You will need your energy for later."

"Oh, really?" He said smiling.

They talked about what sort of house they would like to have until Sam finished her breakfast. Then Jack went and got a large has browns and they talked while feeding each other.

"Sam, you will never change."

"What? Why?"

"You work a lot."

"Jack, you know what I'm like."

"I know, but now that we're married, I hope you will be leaving the base on time and not working until after midnight." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, it will all depends."

"Depends?"

"On, what you are willing to offer." Jack smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something, Sam."

"I'm sure you can." She said smiling back.

"Shall we?"

"Yep." They got up and Jack took care of the rubbish before they left to go shopping.

Jack did have a plan to buy Sam some sexy night wear and underwear. So, since she was with him just for today, he decided to get them with her. They went to Victoria Secrets. They were in the shop for ten minutes, when Sam found what she wanted. When Jack saw what she got, he was shocked.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Jack."

"They look…plain."

"Yes. Why?"

"Come with me?" He held onto her hand and walked over to another part of the shop. He picked up a bra and panties set. It was a blue silk and lace set.

"Jack, you're joking?"

"Sam, just hold them there." He had her hold them where she would be wearing them, then he groaned.

"Jack?" He looked at her and stepped forward.

"I was just picturing you wearing them." She looked at him.

"Well, it made me hard." He whispered, which made her giggle.

"Really?"

"Really." Sam looked around them and she put her hand on his crouch.

"Oh, dear, that is a problem." She felt his hard length under his jacket.

"Well?"

"I don't know." She looked at them.

"Are they your size?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He took them out of her hand. Then he looked at the other colors and sizes and he picked them up. He walked over to the night wear and he picked up a silk lace chemise, panties, and robe sets also.

"Jack, what are you doing?" He stopped and looked at her.

"I had a dream last night. In it you were wearing these." He showed her.

"I was lying in bed when you walked out of the bathroom with a sexy walk. You said ' _like what you_ _see?_ ' Then you started striping them off slowly, but there was one rule."

What was it?"

"I wasn't aloud to move from where I was." Sam smiled.

"Then what happened?''

"You stripped slowly until you were naked. Then you pulled the sheet off me and lick your lips. Then you crawled on the bed and over me and we kissed."

"And..." She knew she was wet from what he just said and was waiting to hear what happened next.

"My alarm went off and I woke up."

"Jack!" She said with wide eyes. Then she hit him in the arm.

"It's true. So, how about we make that dream come true?"

"Come on, we've more shopping to do. Were there cuffs in the dream?"

"No."

"What a shame." They walked over to the counter, not knowing that one of the woman workers was on the other side of the racks crouching down to pick up some of the items when she heard what they said.

She stood up and looked over at the couple. She saw there left hands and knew that they were married. Then she returned to work. After Jack and Sam left for more shopping, the woman walked over to talk to the other two who were behind the counter.

"You're not going to believe what I just heard."

"What's that."

"That couple that left a few minutes ago. The husband was telling his wife about his dream. It was coming to the good part."

"Tell us what he said," one of them said. So, the woman told the other two what she heard until she stopped.

"Come on, what happened next?"

"His alarm clock woke him up!"

"Your joking?" One said in shock.

"Nope."

"Wow! That must have been some dream."

"I'll say. At least they are happy."

"True." Then they returned to work.

Jack and Sam shopped at other stores for the next two hours. Then they decided to have an early lunch at one of the cafes. Then they headed home.

"Jack, I'm going to bed. Sorry."

"Hey, it's OK." He gave her a kiss.

"Look, I'll put these clothes through the wash for you, OK."

"Thanks."

Jack watched Sam walk down to his bedroom. Then he walked into the laundry room, where he sorted out the clothes. Then he lifted the lid of the washing machine and was just about to put the washing in when he saw the bag. He pulled it out and smiled.

"Money laundering." He shook his head. Then he put the load into the machine and the powder.

Once the laundry had started, he went to check on Sam. He saw the curtains were pulled and she was in bed, naked. He walked over, bent down, and gave her a kiss.

"Sweet dreams, Sam." Then he picked up her clothes and walked out, closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

He walked down to the laundry room and put the clothes into the washing machine after he checked the pockets to make sure there was nothing in them. After he finished, he walked down to the kitchen where he sorted out his mail.

After he finished there, he walked over to the window and looked outside. He did some thinking until the washing was finished. Then he walked back down to the laundry room where he put the load into the dryer and started it. Then he put the next load in.

Later, he decided to go into town and get Sam her diet coke she liked. So, he opened Sam's bag and got her keys. Then he left to go into town. Since he was planing on getting some beer after work, he went ahead and picked some up while he was in town. Then he decided to go to the post office. He collected her mail for her.

When he returned half an hour later, he sorted out the washing first. Then he put the drinks away, left Sam's mail on the counter, and returned her keys to her bag. He went to check on her for a minute. Then he went outside and decided to wash his truck to help pass the time. Later that evening, Jack called and ordered a pizza for him and Sam.

When it arrived and he paid for it, he grabbed two bottles of beer and water. Then he walked down to the bedroom where he put the bottles on his bedside table and the pizza on the floor. Then he stripped his clothes off and crawled into bed snuggling up to Sam and kissing her. She let out a moan, then he broke the kiss to see her eyes open in the dim bedroom lights. She smiled when she saw Jack looking at her.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. How long was I asleep for?"

"Six hours."

"OK." Then she let out a yawn as she covered her mouth.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I got us pizza."

"Mmm, sounds good. I need to pee." She gave him a kiss and then rolled over and got out of bed.

He watched her move to the bathroom. So, he moved to sit up in bed. Then he leaned over, picked up the pizza box, and put it on his lap. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on to see what was on. Then he put that on the bed.

He picked up two bottles of beer and opened them both, just as Sam walked out and crawled back into bed. She sorted out the pillows. Then she snuggled up to Jack's side. He passed her a bottle, then he opened the box and lifted a slice up passing it to her.

"Thanks." He watched her bite into it and he picked up a slice of his own to eat.

"What did you do this afternoon?"

"Went shopping, washed my truck, got your mail ,and washed your clothes for ya."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. I even got the papers from the post office for your change of address."

"Thanks." They watched TV while eating.

"What do you want to do after dinner?" he asked.

"Snuggle." Jack smiled.

"I can handle that." They watched the news while they finish eating and drinking.

When finished, Jack put the box and two bottles on the floor. Then he got a bottle water and passed it to Sam.

"Thanks."

She put it on the bedside table. Then they moved until they were both lying down with Sam snuggled up to Jack's side as they watched TV for an hour. Afterwards, he turned it off and put the remote up on his bedside cabinet. Then he turned and looked at Sam.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good... Happy... You?"

"Same here. So, feeling tired?" Sam saw the twinkle in his eye and knew what he wanted.

"No, after all, I did sleep for almost six hours."

"Well then, I'll have to tire you out." He leaned over and gave her a kiss which became passionate.

They made love for the next two hours. Sam screamed out Jack's name each time an organism hit her, which made him smile. Then, after making love for the third time, they snuggled into each other arms and fell into a peaceful sleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, when they showed up at the SGC, Sam went to see General Hammond. When she was walking towards his office, she was smiling and humming. The personnel looked at her in shock. They never saw her smile like that before or even humming. When Sam walked into the General's office, he looked up and smiled at her.

"Major, what can I do for you?"

"I came to let you know that I want to check on the computer systems before I go, sir."

"Sure, your flight leaves at 1500 hours."

"Thank-you, sir."

"If there is nothing else, your dismissed."

"Yes, sir." She walked out of his office smiling.

Sam went to the control room to check on the computers for the next couple of hours. Then a scientist showed up and asked for her help with a problem. So, she went to the labs to help him. Then she helped a couple of others out until Jack showed up and smiled at her. She smiled in return. She saw him tapping his watch. So, she looked at hers, then gave him a small nod.

"I'm off to lunch guys. I'm sure you can handle things now." Then she stood up and walked to the door.

"But, Major Carter, we need you."

"You can handle it." Then she was out the door and she saw Jack their waiting for her. They walked down to the mess hall.

"Busy morning."

"Yeah. My flight is at 1500 hours."

"OK." When they reached the mess hall, General Hammond was walking towards them.

"Colonel. Major."

"Sir," they both said at the same time.

"Colonel, care to take the major to Peterson."

"When, sir?"

"You both can leave now. I'm sure there are a couple of things the Major needs at… home." They both smiled.

"Yes, sir. There are." Then they turned around and walked towards the locker room, while Hammond walked into the mess hall to get some lunch.

After Jack and Sam were changed, they left to go back to Jack's place. On the way, they stopped off at the post office so Sam could collect any mail and also sort out the change of address papers. When done, they headed back to Jack's place.

As soon as they were in the door, they quickly ran down to the bedroom, stripping off their clothes until they were naked and in bed. They both kissed and made love for the next hour. Then they both showered, where they made love again.

After they got out and dressed, they left to go into town to get some lunch. Then they headed to Peterson Air Force base, where Sam's plane was waiting for her. They hugged and kissed before Sam got on the plane.

Jack watched the plane leave until he couldn't see it any more. Then he returned to the SGC. When he returned, SG5, Daniel, and Teal'c returned. Over the next twelve days, Jack was busy trying to find Sam's replacement on SG1 and Sam was busy working as many hours as ever.

On Friday, morning Sam was working in one of the labs on a device when she heard footsteps. Then they stopped.

"Major Carter," Sam recognized the voice and looked up to see Senator Kinsey and four men in suits standing on the other side of the workbench.

"Senator Kinsey, what do you want?"

He passed her an envelope. She opened it and pulled out some photos. Her eyes widened. Then she looked at the senator.

"What the hell are you doing, Senator?" She threw the photos into his face.

"I'm giving you a choice. Stay here permanently or both you and Colonel O'Neill will be court martialed." Sam looked the senator in the eyes.

"Go to hell. You cannot tell me what to do.… Court martial us if you want. If you do, I'll make sure that Colonel O'Neill presses charges against you for braking and entering into his home and for putting hidden devices in his bedroom and anywhere else in his house. And I'll personally will press charges for black mailing an air force officer."

"You wouldn't dare. I've got proof." He pointed to the photos.

"Your choice. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to the lady's room."

Then she walked out of the lab. She knew that she would be followed. When she walked into the toilets, she pulled out her cell phone and called Jack. All she got was his answer machine, so she called Janet.

"Hello?"

"Janet, it's Sam. Is SG1 off world?"

"Yes. Is everything OK?" Janet asked with a concerned voice.

"No. Listen, I haven't got much time. Kinsey showed up in the lab." Janet was shocked.

"What..., what can I do?"

"Tell General Hammond." Sam told Janet about what Kinsey said and tried to do.

When she finished, Janet said, "Oh my god. Sure. I'll go and talk to him now."

"Thanks. I'd better go."

"OK." Then they heard a big explosion.

Janet heard it just before the line went dead, so she tried calling Sam only to get a message that she was unavailable. Then she hung up and ran out of her office. When she reached General Hammond's office, he wasn't there, but saw him in the briefing room. So, she quickly ran in.

"General Hammond, I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Can it wait until later, Doctor?"

"No, sir. It's to do with Sam, Colonel O'Neill, and… Senator Kinsey." He looked at her and nodded.

"Alright. What happened?"

"Sir, I was just talking to Sam, when there was some sort of explosion. Then her phone went dead." SG3 and Hammond were shocked.

"Are you sure, Doctor?"

"Yes, sir." Then Walter ran into the room.

"Sir, I got a phone call from area fifty-one. There has been an explosion in the labs where… Major Carter was working, sir."

"Walter, Call Sg1 back and get Colonel Smith on the phone."

"He's on line five, sir."

Hammond stood up, walked quickly into his office, and pick up the phone to talk to the Colonel. Janet and SG3 looked through the window and waited for them to hang up. Then he walked back into the room with a pale face.

"General, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Not at this time. The Colonel told me the whole lab building was completely destroyed. There are wounded, but they don't know how many were in the building when it blew." Then there was a bright light which shocked everyone.

"Sam!" Janet said. She stepped over to her and gave her a hug. SG3 and Hammond looked at the other fifteen scientists, who were shocked.

"Janet, I'm fine."

"Major, what happened?"

"I was talking to Janet, then I heard an explosion. Next thing I knew, I was on Thor's ship. He saved our lives."

"Thor's in orbit?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir. He was going to beam me up when his senses picked up five bombs. So, he managed to beam four into space. Then he beamed all of us out and raised his shields just as all five bombs exploded. He said if he tried to beam up the last one, it would have exploded. So, he beamed all of us up instead."

"Thank god you are OK, Sam."

"I know. If it wasn't for Thor, we wouldn't be here."

"Any idea who planted it?"

"Senator Kinsey and his goons, sir. They left the lab just after I left to go to the ladies room. Thor's senses picked up the trigger device, which activated the bombs. Senator Kinsey was holding the trigger device. Thor also made a lovely recording of what Senator Kinsey and his men said and did and how they planned to black mail Colonel O'Neill and me, sir."

"What black mail, Major?"

"Stay at area fifty-one or be court martialed if I return here. He's got some photos to back it up. Oh, and I've seen them.…. The disgusting man has photos of a naked Colonel O'Neill and me. They were taken Tuesday afternoon." Hammond thought about what Sam said. Then he nodded when he remembered that Sam was on base for a couple of days last week.

"Have you got the photos, Major?"

"Yes, sir. Thor managed to beam them up as well." She showed him the file that was in her hands. Then the alarm went off.

"That would be SG1," Hammond said.

"I'd better go and talk to the Colonel. We know what's going to happen when I tell him, sir." Hammond nodded.

Sam walked out of the room and down to the gate room, while Hammond walked down to the control room. The others walked to the window and looked down to the gate room.

"I bet you guys a hundred bucks each that the Colonel and Sam will kiss in the gate room," Janet said.

"You're on, Doc," they said.

SG1 stepped on the ramp just as Sam walked into the gate room.

When they were all down at the bottom of the ramp, Daniel said, "Sam, what's going on? We got an urgent message."

"I'll explain later, but I need to talk to Jack in private. I suggest you stand clear."

"Sam?" She passed him the file and he opened it. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the photos. Then he closed it and looked at her.

"Kinsey," she said while looking into his eyes. Then she saw the angry look on his face.

"That rat bastard!" Sam put her hand onto his arm.

"Jack, listen to me." He nodded.

Sam told him what happened when Kinsey showed up and how Thor saved her and the other scientist. They would have died if he hadn't beamed them up. By the time she finished, she saw the look in his eyes.

"That rat bastard! He's going to pay for this."

"He will, Jack, but I know how to calm you down."

"Nothing can calm me down after what you told me. How can you be so calm?"

"I've got a plan. We will let Kinsey know that I'm alive and I'm back here. Let him court martial us all he likes, because when he does, he will be the one who will be sent to prison. You and I will be doing what we love doing best."

"And that is?"

"Kicking goa'uld asses and I think the photos answer your question."

"He will find some way."

"Jack, I know how to make you agree with me."

"How?"

She cupped his face and kissed him. Jack tried to pull away for a second. Then he went to drop his gun, only for Teal'c to quickly grab it so, Jack and Sam could wrap their arms around each other. The ones who were watching them clapped and cheered them on. Then the other personnel ran into the gate room when word got around. When they broke apart, Sam saw him smiling.

"Might as well tell them," Sam said.

"Why not?" He held onto her hand, walked up the ramp, and turned around. By that time, everyone had quieted down.

"Since everyone is here, we might as well tell you all.… Sam and I are married. We got married two weeks ago in Las Vegas."

Everyone was shocked by the news until Fererretti yelled out, "it about bloody time!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Then they clapped and cheered them on as Jack and Sam kissed again.

"Oh, one more thing," Sam said. Everyone quieted back down.

"I've been assigned to an SG team."

"Who's the lucky team?" One of the colonel's asked. Jack and Sam smiled.

"Fererretti, you'd better take care of Sam, or I will personally hurt you," Jack said grinning, causing the three members of SG2 to stand there in shock, while the others laughed.

"Colonel, don't worry, I think your wife will hurt us first, before you get a chance," Fererretti said grinning.

"Damn right, she will, and she won't be kicking your ass," Jack said grinning.

"Then how?"

"Techno-babble." Fererretti's eyes widened.

"She wouldn't... I could order her not to."

"But I could," General Hammond said smiling, when he walked into the gate room and up the ramp standing next to Sam.

"I was at Colonel O'Neill's and Major Carter's wedding. So were Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, Dr. Fraiser, Cassie, as some of you know her, the President and his wife, Jacob Carter, Mark Carter, and his family." They were shocked when Hammond said that the President was at the wedding.

"Colonel, what did the Major look like in her wedding dress?" One of the captains asked. Jack and Sam looked at each other.

"Beautiful. She was beautiful. Like an angel," he said smiling at Sam. Then they looked at everyone there.

"We will bring wedding photos on Monday for you all to look at," Sam said.

"Thanks, Major."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

"General, what is going on?" The colonel of SG3 asked.

"Senator Kinsey tried to black mail me. Then he tried to kill me and these other scientists a few minutes ago, when he blew up the labs at area fifty-one. Thor was in orbit. He managed to beam up four out of five bombs before they exploded. The last bomb, if it was moved or someone tried to beam it up, it would explode before time was up. So, he managed to beam all of us up just as the bomb went off." Everyone was shocked with what Sam just said.

"So, is Thor still in orbit?"

"Yes. He said he needed my help and because of what has happened, he will be talking to the president while I'm here."

"OK. I'm pleased you are OK, Sam."

"Same here, Jack." They hugged and kissed. Then they turned to everyone who was there.

"It looks like I might be staying for a short while. So, while I'm here, I won't be helping your scientist until Monday, when I start here and now you all know that Jack and I are married. Sorry guys. I know some of you have a crush on me."

"Does Dr. McKay know about you and Colonel O'Neill?" One of them asked.

"Nope and it will be good to be back. He can be a pain in the ass at times." They chuckle.

"OK people, back to work." Then they walked out of the gate room while SG1, Hammond, and Janet stayed behind. Sam saw Janet grinning.

"Janet, why are you smiling?"

"Oh, I just won four hundred dollars from SG3."

"You made a bet on us? What was it?"

"That you two would be kissing in the gate room this afternoon," she said smiling. Sam shook her head. They all walk out together.

"SG1, you can return to the planet tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, sir," Jack said.

Jack gave Sam a kiss before she followed Hammond up to his office while they went to have their post ops and showers. Sam and General Hammond were in his office when there was a knock on the door and then the door opened and a head poked in.

"General?"

"Colonel, come in and close the door." Jack came in and closed the door. Then he sat down next to Sam and held onto her hand.

"Any word from Thor?"

"Nothing yet."

"He and the president must be having a good chat." Sam smiled.

"Who knows, Jack?" Then there was a bright light. Then it was gone.

"Thor, buddy, thanks for saving Sam's life."

"You are most welcome, O'Neill. I have spoken to your leader and gave him a copy of what Senator Kinsey has done. Your leader told me that he will made sure that Senator Kinsey is punished for what he has done."

"Thanks for telling us, Thor," Sam said.

"You are most welcome, Major Carter. My sensors have picked up that Senator Kinsey is coming here."

"Here?" Jack said.

"Yes."

"Thanks for telling us, Thor."

"You're welcome." Then he turned to Sam.

"Major Carter, I mainly came to ask for your help."

"OK. What is the problem?"

"It is on my ship."

"Oh." Then she turned to Jack, leaned over, and gave him a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Have fun."

"You know me."

"Yes, I do."

"Have fun with Senator Kinsey."

"Thanks." Then she let go of Jack's hand and stood up.

"Ready, Thor." Then they were gone in a bright light.

"Well, sir, any ideas on what we can do to the rat bastard when he gets here."

"Colonel?"

"Sir, we both know he almost got Sam and the other scientist killed today and he would have gotten away with it."

"I know that son. Leave it to the president to sort it out."

"I know, sir. Can you do me one thing?"

"Name it."

"Keep Kinsey out of my way while he is here. Otherwise, I might not control my anger, sir."

"I'll do the best I can."

"It's a shame Dad's not here. He and Selmac sure will be pissed off with him." Hammond smiled.

"I agree. Jacob has got a temper. He doesn't show it much but when he does…."

"Like father, like daughter."

"True. Sam started showing her temper when she was three years old and she had one hell of a punch back then."

"What happen?"

" There was a party at Jacob and Elizabeth's house. It was their tenth wedding anniversary. A ten-year-old boy was picking on her brother Mark, so Sam ran across the lawn and punched the boy in the nose. She almost broke it. The boy didn't see her coming until it was too late. He ended flat on his back holding his nose with Sam towering over him and yelling at him. Everyone stopped and looked at what was going on. I was talking to Jacob at the time."

"Really, well, she sure has come along way since then."

"Yes, she has. I said to Jacob that day, 'she's got your temper,' he said 'don't I know it.'" Jack smiled.

"I've seen that Carter temper when we were on missions. Not all the time, but she gives me the cold, hard, wide eyed look that could kill sometimes. Thankfully, it doesn't last long. The first time I saw it was when we were on the fifth mission when she had to fight a leader, not just for her freedom, but for all females. I saw the look on her face when she was fighting him and when she won afterwards. It took a while for her to calm down,"

"I remember reading that report."

"After that, I knew she was going to be a great solider with plenty of spirit in her. The way she was going, she would reach major in no time and that is what she did."

"You're proud of her."

"Yes, sir. I feel sorry for SG2. Well, maybe a little." Hammond chuckled.

"You're going to miss having her on your team?"

"Yes, I am, but I know within a couple of years, she might get another promotion and possibly be leading her own team. Whatever happens, she knows that I'll support her all the way."

"What about family?"

"If it happens, it happens. Sam's not on any birth control pills, because she has a bad reaction to them. Since Jolinar, the chances for her to have a child,...well, it would take a miracle, sir." "Sorry to hear that Jack."

"Thanks, sir." Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come."

The door opened.

"Sorry, sir. The president is on line two for you, sir."

"Thank-you, Sergeant." Then he closed the door. When he stepped back, Hammond pushed a button so it was on speakerphone.

"Mr. President."

"General Hammond, I've been talking to Thor and General Ryan."

"Sir, I've got Colonel O'Neill with me."

"Good…, Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes, sir."

"I've spoken to Thor and I have had Senator Kinsey's movements checked out. From the evidence that Thor has given me, there is a warrant out for his and his security team's arrest."

"Well, sir. Kinsey is on his way here. We don't know how long before he gets here."

"OK. I'll get my security to fax a copy of the warrants to you."

"Thanks, sir. What are the charges, sir?"

"Braking and entering an air force officer's home, black mailing an air force officer, attempted murder of an air force officer and twelve scientist, and five counts of government property damage. That's just to start."

"Wow, sounds like he will get life for this, sir."

"More likely the death penalty."

"Thanks, for telling us Mr. President," Hammond said.

"Your welcome, but there is one thing Thor told General Ryan and me, that concerns Major Carter and you, Colonel O'Neill."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"That if any group like the NID threatens, kidnaps, or even black mails you both, he will cut ties with Earth."

"What are you saying, sir. Thor said that?"

"He said that the Asgard council said that you are the ambassador of the four races and now since you and Major Carter are married, you both get diplomatic immunity." Jack sat there in shock.

"Wow! I'm shocked.… Cool, but shocked. So, Sam and I can't be touched? That will piss off a few groups, sir."

"It will Colonel and we know how important it is to have the Asgard as our allies."

"I know that, sir. Thanks for telling us."

"You're welcome. We'd better go. We have a meeting to go to."

"Sure. I understand. When you get some free time, come and pay us a visit. Se can show you around here, sir."

"One day, Colonel."

"Cool." Then they hung up.

"Well, Colonel, how are you feeling?"

"Happy, sir. Shocked, but happy. I wonder if Thor spoke to the Knox about this."

"You will have to ask him sometime."

"Yeah." Then there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Sorry, sir. These have just been faxed through, sir." He passed the file to Hammond.

"Thank- you, Walter. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Then he walked out and closed the door.

"Colonel, if there is nothing else, you're dismissed." Jack stood up, walked to the door, and opened it. Then he turned to Hammond.

"George, thanks for everything you have done for Sam and me."

"You're welcome,… Ambassador O'Neill," he said smiling. Jack smiled.

"Nice ring to it. Don't you think so, sir?" Hammond chuckled.

"You're still a colonel."

"I know.… I should talk to the president about a pay raise, since I'm ambassador of our races." Hammond looked at him.

"Then again, I guess not. It's worth a try, sir." Then he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Two hours later, Jack was in Daniel's office when Ferretti walked in.

"Colonel, I just received word. Kinsey just went through the front gate."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Colonel,… Jack, you and Carter have everyone's full support and we are all happy for you both."

"Thanks, Lou."

"I'll pass the word around and if any of the others see the slime ball heading this way, we will warn you."

"Thanks." Then he walked out the door.

"Jack, don't worry about Senator Kinsey."

"I know."

When senator Kinsey showed up, he walked down to General Hammond's office and walked in.

"General Hammond."

"Senator Kinsey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to offer my condolences on the death of Major Carter." Hammond looked at him.

"How did you know."

"I know lots of people general. So, I came to see how everyone is handling the news and I could tell everyone seems to be shocked with it."

"Major Carter was one of the best officers I have worked with and yes, it was a shock what happened at area fifty-one. Everyone here respected the Major and SG1 because of the work they have done over the past three and half years. Now, if you will excuse me, I have phone calls to make." Kinsey walked out of the office and walked down the corridor

When he and his men walked towards the elevators, they stopped in shock, when they saw Sam stepping onto one of the elevators. So, they walked to the elevator and saw it stopped at level twenty-two. Kinsey pushed the button and waited for it to return. When it did, they walked in and Kinsey pressed the button for level twenty-two.

When they reached the level, they got off and looked around. They saw Sam walking down the corridor and around the corner. So, they walked quickly to catch up with her. When they walked around the corner, they lost sight of her. They walked down the corridor and around the corner until they saw her stop outside her lab. They were shocked when they saw her walk through the door.

"Senator, she's… she's a ghost."

"You killed me, Senator." They jumped and turned around to see Sam standing there.

"You don't look dead."

"Why did you kill me?" One of the men put his hand through Sam, then withdrew it quickly.

"Why? So that I hope O'Neill will retire or kill himself since you are dead. Without you he's got nothing to live for."

"What if he carries-on with SG1, going off world, what would you do to him?"

"The same thing I did to you?"

"You're going to kill him?"

"Yes and I'll make sure General Hammond retires."

"How?"

"Don't say it, Senator?"

"She's just a ghost."

"Tell me how?"

"His family… his granddaughters."

"What would you do?"

"Make him choose."

"What if it was the SGC?"

"I'll ask my colleges to take his granddaughters for a ride. He will get the message and if that doesn't work,… accidents happen."

"Others would murder General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill for you, so they would be out of your way?"

"Yes."

"For what? To run for president?"

He smiled.

"Yes and nothing is going to stand in my way."

"Meaning?"

"Presidents come. Presidents go, like President Kennedy."

"Murder?"

"Yes," he said with a grin on his face.

"Well then, Senator Kinsey, I've got some bad news for you. The only place you're going, is to jail."

He laughed.

"Senator Kinsey, you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit the murder of Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major General George Hammond, the President of the United States, and the attempted murder of Major Samantha Carter."

"You're dead."

"Really, if I was dead, then you shouldn't feel this."

Sam punched him in the nose causing him to land on his back on the floor. Then the four others went to grab her, only to have their hands go through Sam. Then the SF, Jack, General Hammond, the President, and his secret service men showed up. The secret service quickly put the men under arrest.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kinsey said in shock. Sam turned to the President.

"Mr. President, is that enough evidence?"

"More than enough Major. Good work."

"Thank-you, sir." Then Jack walked over to Sam and gave her a hug.

"I'm proud of you Sam. Nice right hook." She laughed.

"Thanks, Jack."

"Colonel, Major, I'm going to make sure you both court martialed."

"It's not going to happen." He looked at her.

"You're not dead!"

"No, an ally of ours beamed me and twelve other scientist, up to his ship, just as the bomb went off."

"Bomb?"

"Yes, one bomb. The others blew up in orbit, thanks to Thor."

"You're not going to get away with this."

"Yes...We are."

"Thor, beam them up," Jack said into a stone. Then they were gone in a bright light.

"Well, sir, looks like everything is going to return to normal," Jack said.

"You're right, Colonel."

"Major, when they went to grab you, there hand went through you. How can that be possible?" Sam showed him her wrist.

"It's a loan from the Tollen, sir. They use it so they can go through walls."

"Ah, nice trick. Senator Kinsey sure looked shock when you walked through the door." Sam smiled.

"I bet he was, sir."

"Well, I'd better get back to the oval office. Colonel, Major, keep up the good work."

"Yes, sir." Sam shook his hand. Then he turned to Jack.

"Colonel, since you are now the ambassador to the four races, we would like to pay you for the job you're doing."

"What about my currant job, Sir?"

"You still can have it." He pulled out an envelope and passed it to him.

"I'm sure the pay will be enough." Jack opened it up and his eyes widened when he read what it said. Then he smiled.

"Yes, sir. More than enough."

"Good. Can you ask Thor to beam me back to my office?"

"Sure." Then he was gone in a bright light.

"Colonel, Major, why don't you both leave the base early?"

"Yes, sir. Does Colonel Smith know that I'm alive, sir?"

"Yes, he was relieved that you all are OK."

"Were there many injuries, sir?"

"Yes, but they will be all fine."

"That's good to know."

They all went their separate ways.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Jack and Sam walked into the locker room, where Jack opened his locker.

"So, where would you like to go for dinner tonight or would you rather stay home and have an early night?"

"I was thinking O'Malley's. We haven't been there for a while."

"Sure, good idea." Then there was a bright light and Sam was gone.

"Thor, is Sam with you?"

"I have beamed her down to her quarters."

"Oh, OK. Well, when she's ready, beam her home could you?"

"Yes, I can do that."

"Thanks."

Jack got changed and headed home.

When Sam blinked, she was in a dark room. So, she moved to a wall, then worked her way until she felt a switch and turned it on. She turned around when she saw it was her room.

"Thanks, Thor."

She opened her door, walked out of it, and down to Colonel Smith's office, where she spoke to him for a few minutes before returning to her quarters and packing all her things up. When she had everything, she said, "Thor, beam me up." Then she was on his ship.

"Thanks. Here is the device. Thanks for letting me use it."

"You are most welcome, Major Carter, and thank-you for your help." Sam smiled.

"Anytime, Thor."

"I must return."

"I understand." Then she was beamed down into Jack's bedroom.

She looked around, then she unpacked her bags and put a load of washing through the machine. She just finished when she heard Jack's truck pull-up. So, she walked outside to greet her husband. When he walked up the steps to his house, he pulled her into her arms and they kissed.

"Since we have a couple of hours before dinner, any ideas, Mrs. O'Neill?"

"Yes," she held onto his hand and pulled him down towards his bedroom. He closed and locked the door as soon as he was inside the house. Then he followed Sam down to his bedroom.

Once in the room, Sam turned to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a passionate kiss. They removed each others clothes and they managed to get into bed, where they spent the next two hours making passionate love. Afterwards, Sam snuggled up to his side.

"So, care to tell me about the letter from the President?" He looked at her.

"Sure. For me being the ambassadors of the Asgard, the Nox, the Furlings, and the Ancients, I,… we get an extra one hundred and fifty thousand dollars in our hands a year." Sam looked at him in shock.

"You're joking?"

"Nope, plus there is fifty thousand dollars put away in my social security a year."

"Oh, my god. Jack that's incredible."

"I know. Also, every year I get a ten percent pay rise."

"Wow! I'm so proud of you Jack."

"Thanks, Sam. So, I don't know about you, but I feel like steak." Sam laughed.

"Well, we both have worked up an appetite."

"True. So, shall we?"

"Sure. Why not?" They kissed. Then they both got up and got dressed.

Sam went and put the wet load of washing into the drier before they left. They spent two hours at O'Malley's, where they enjoyed their dinner and Jack watched Sam play pool, beating the Marines hands down. When they returned home, they both went to bed and made love before falling asleep in each other arms.

The next morning, Jack returned to the base, since SG1 was heading back off world early that morning. They made love before Jack got up and went to have his shower and shave. He gave Sam a kiss before he left and she went back to sleep for a couple of hours before getting up herself.

After she had her shower and breakfast, she called a taxi. She wanted to go to the storage place and get her car. She had called the owner the day before to let him know that she wanted to get it out of storage.

When she got to the storage place, the guy was there in his truck. After Sam paid the fair, she got out and walked over to the guy. She passed him the copy slip. Then they walked over to one of the sheds and opened it up to see her car was still there and there was a car cover over it. So, they removed the cover and Sam looked it over. She was pleased that nothing had happened to it. She then signed the papers and the guy passed her the car key.

She unlocked the door, got in, and started it up. She was pleased that it still worked. She thanked the owner before driving into town. She went and got some gas first, since it was almost empty. Sam spent the whole day in town shopping and relaxing. That night she cooked dinner for her and Jack.

While dinner was cooking, she used Jack's laptop to check out the different web real estate agencies, wanting to see what homes they had for sale. She wrote down the ones she liked while looking through the sites. She was looking at them for an hour when she heard Jack's truck pull up into the garage. So she walked out the back sliding door to greet him. When he walked up onto the back patio, they hugged and kissed.

"How was your mission?"

"Boring. How was your day?"

"Busy. Come on in. Dinner's almost ready."

They walked inside and into the kitchen where Sam checked on dinner. Jack got them each a beer.

"I see you've been using my laptop."

"Yes, since my computer is in storage."

"Ah, so, what have you been up to?"

"Come and have a look. I was checking out some homes?"

"Anything interesting?"

"Yes, I found some that I'm interested in."

"Show me." They walked over to the dinning room and sat down next to each other.

Sam brought up the site's pages for each of the homes. They looked at them for a few minutes. Then Sam stood up and walked into the kitchen, so she could dish up dinner.

"Sam, are these the ones you like?"

"Yes."

"OK." Jack looked at each of them until Sam returned with their dinner.

Jack moved the laptop so Sam could pass him his plate, knife, and fork. Then she sat down next to him. They both talked while they ate and looked at the homes. After dinner, they talked some more while looking at the homes.

"I like this one," Jack said.

"Same here. There is plenty of room outside."

"True. We could put a barbecue and picnic area in back here and build a patio back here."

"Good idea, and it'd be good place for a swimming pool, too."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Good sized bedrooms..."

"How many?"

"Seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, an office, a study plus extra toilets." They looked at each of the photos.

"Game room, sweet. You can practice your pool.… We will have to get a pool table." Sam laughed.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yep." They checked out the rest of the photos.

"Well, Sam, what do you think?" He looked at her.

"I love it."

"Same here. I'll see if Hammond is still at the base." He stood up and walked into the living room. Then he returned with the cordless phone. He sat down and called the SGC. Sam looked at him while he looked at her.

"This is Colonel O'Neill. Is General Hammond still on base?… Yes. Thanks." Then he whispered, "his still there."

Sam nodded.

"Sir, this is Colonel O'Neill.…. Everything is fine, sir. The reason I'm calling is to ask if there is anything planned for SGs 1 and 2 on Monday morning?…. When is the briefing, sir?… OK. That's fine, sir... Well, Sam and I will be on base by then.… We are going to buy a house, sir.… Yes, sir, and from the photos the house is empty... Boardmoor area, sir…. Yes, sir. We know, but with both of our homes up for sale, well, Sam's house was sold two weeks ago and I know I'll get good money for this place. We won't have any problems getting the rest of the money to pay for the rest of the house... Yes, sir. We both love it and it's got a good sized backyard for those summer barbeques," he said smiling at Sam, which she did in return.

"Yes, sir. Thank-you, sir.… Goodnight, sir." Then he hung up.

"He said, as long as you show up for the ten o'clock briefing on Monday morning, there will be no problems if we are late until then." Sam gave him a kiss.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Spend it in bed, making love to my beautiful, sexy, wife... you."

"Mmm, I like your idea."

"Good. So what do you want to do now?"

"Dishes, then bed."

"Why not?" Sam took the dishes to the sink, while Jack shut down the computer. Then he helped Sam with the dishes. When done, they both went to bed, where they talked and made love for the next few hours before falling asleep in each others arms.

The next day, they did spend all morning in bed. Then they got up and showered together until the water went cold. They went into town for some lunch and went to the real estate agency to see the photo in the window.

"Jack, let's see if we can find it."

"Sam, it's a big area."

"I guess your right, but it did say how far it is to the hotel."

"That true.… Why not?" They walked back and got into Jack's truck. Then they headed to the Boardmoor area.

They found the house within fifteen minutes of looking for it. So, they decided to go and check it out. They walked around the outside of the house and around the back. When the saw the size of the backyard, they discovered it was three times bigger than Jack's backyard.

"Wow! Good sized yard," Sam said.

"Yeah."

They looked around until they heard foot steps and they turned around to see a guy who was the same height as Jack and the same build at Teal'c.

"Hello, are you looking at buying this place?"

"Yeah, we are."

"OK. Sorry, I'm Major Jim Wright with a 'W.'"

"Air Force?"

"Marines."

"Ah, a jar head." Sam elbowed Jack in the ribs.

"Excuse Jack, here. I'm Major Samantha Carter and this is my husband Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air Force." They shook hands.

"Air Force? So, where are you both stationed?"

"NORAD," Sam said.

"Same here. By any chance, do you know General Hammond?"

"Yes, he is our commanding officer."

"I'm his second in command," the guys eyes widened.

"Star Gate command?"

"You know about the SGC?"

"Yeah, I start on Monday. I received a quick briefing a couple of days ago from Major Davis from the pentagon…. I'm shocked that you go to other planets."

"We do it all the time. I'm the leader of the flag ship team SG1. Sam, here, is second in command of SG2 and the leading expert on the Star Gate and doohickeys." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Doohickeys?"

"Alien devices. I've got a PhD in theoretical astrophysics."

"Wow…. Wait a minute. You're THE Dr. Carter, who wrote a book on the theory of worm holes."

"Yes."

"Wow! My baby sister read your book in high school last year. She was very impressed and this year she's at university getting her degree in astrophysics."

"Really? Well, good for her."

"Thanks. So, how long have you two been married for?"

"Two weeks, yesterday."

"Ah, so you just returned from your honeymoon then?"

"We haven't had one yet. I was at area fifty-one, while Jack was here. We managed to get a weekend off. So, we got married in Las Vegas."

"Well, congratulations. I got married there myself five years ago. Maggie and I were married at the _Chapel of Love._ "

"OK. We were married at the _Little Church of the West._ "

"Really? Wow!… Well, I'm looking forward to the off world adventures."

"I'm sure you do.… Do you know Colonel Robert Makepeace?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I do. He's my brother-in-law." Jack and Sam looked at each other then back at the guy.

"What do you think of him?"

"I hate him. He tried to brake Maggie and me up. So, when she turned eighteen things got worse between her and Rob. They were so bad, that she showed up at my apartment crying. So, one weekend, I ask her to marry me. She said, yes. So, a weekend later, when I had the weekend off, we flew to Las Vegas with our friends and got married. When we returned, I supported her while she was training to become an army nurse."

"That was good of you," Jack said.

"Thanks. It's love, give and take. Just after graduation, I took her to Hawaii for two weeks, a belated honey moon," he said smiling. Then he added, "two months later, she found out she was pregnant. So, we bought this house." He thumbed behind him.

"OK. I suppose you were happy." He smiled.

"Yes, sir. We've got a three year old son named Brandon and a ten month old daughter named Kerry."

"OK. Well, congratulations."

"Thanks. I'd better let you two go.… How do you know, Rob?" They walked back around to the front of the house.

"He used to be leader of SG3. He is in prison for treason."

"Really? Good. He can rot in hell for all I care.… Sorry, sir."

"It's OK. We understand." When they reached Jack's truck, they shook hands.

"Major, when you're on base on Monday morning, ask for Daniel Jackson. He can tell you the history of the Star Gate."

"Sure, is he a Major?"

"Doctor… civilian."

"Ah, sure. So, I might see you both on Monday then?"

"Sure.… Oh, Hammond's from Texas."

"Same here, born and bread. Until I was transferred here."

"Ah, well then both you and Hammond will get on well," Jack said smiling.

"Thanks. I'd better get going. Nice to meet you both."

"You too, Major." He walked back to his place, while Jack and Sam got into the truck.

"Well, it's good to know who our neighbors are going to be," Sam said.

"True. Good, quiet area."

"It is, right?"

"So, where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

"How about mini golf?"

"Sure, why not?" Jack started up his truck and drove down to where mini golf was.

They spent the next hour and half having fun with Sam wining. Then they decided to go to the grocery store, since they were having barbecued steak for dinner. That evening, they were up on the roof, looking at the sky while they talked.

"When we get a chance, we will move everything into our new home and then we will have to sort out what to keep and what to trade in."

"I know we can do it."

"I know." They looked up at the sky for a few minutes lost in their own thoughts until Sam stood up and turned to Jack.

"I'm going to bed." Jack smiled.

"I'll come and join you." Then he stood up and followed Sam down the ladder and into the house. That night, they made love three times before falling asleep in each other arms.

Then the next morning, they showed up at the real estate agency just before it opened for the day.

"You know, once we move in and the barbecue area is finished, we should have a barbecue with our friends."

"Good idea, but now I'm on SG2…."

"They can come. After all, we are one big huge happy family."

"Don't tell Ferretti. Then he will spread the word and everyone will show up," Sam said.

"True.… I should have a chat with him about that."

"It's up to you."

"Thanks." Then they saw a man and woman stopping at the door and unlocking it and then they opened the door.

"Shall we?" They got out and walked up to the door. Jack opened it and Sam walked in behind him.

They spent the next hour talking and signing papers. When they walked out, they both were grinning. So, they went to their lawyers and they spoke to the guy. They managed to get everything sorted out. When finished there, they left to head to the SGC for the day. They decided to keep their new home a secret until everything was sorted out.

When Sam walked into the briefing room, the rest of SG2 was there waiting for her. They all talked until General Hammond walked out of his office for the briefing.

At lunch time, Sam walked into the mess hall to see Jack getting his lunch. So, she walked over to get a tray and then she followed Jack to a table where they sat down together and talked while enjoying their lunch.

"Jack, Ferretti and the guys have invited me out to O'Malley's for dinner tonight as a welcome to the team."

"Why tonight? I was hoping that you and I could have an early night tonight." He flicked his eyebrows at her.

"Jack, they are paying."

"Drinks, as well?"

"Yes."

"Ah, well, sure, but you will have to make it up to me later."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Good." They talked about other things while having their lunch. When finished, they walked down to Sam's lab, where he gave her a kiss before leaving to go and do some paper work.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

That evening, Sam walked into the bar and looked around until she saw the guys. She walked over to them.

"Hey, you made it. We were worried that Jack wouldn't let you come." Sam smiled.

"Don't worry about Jack. I told him what would happen if you guys ever hurt me."

"We know. So, beer?"

"Sure." Sam was at O'Malley's for the next three hours. Then she left in a taxi to head back home since she'd been drinking and having dinner with the guys. When she walked into their bedroom, Jack was sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Hey." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey, how was you evening with the guys?"

"Good. I beat them all in pool tonight," she said smiling.

"Did you now?"

"Yep, I'll be right back. While you are waiting for me… lose the boxers fly boy." She turned around and walked into the bathroom.

Jack did what he was told. Then he got back into bed and waited for Sam. When she walked out of the bathroom she was wearing a silk chemise and robe. She slowly walked to the end of the bed and pulled the duvet and sheet off Jack's naked body.

"Sam, what are you up to?"

"Lie down flat on the bed and don't move."

"Sam…?" Then he smiled when he remembered he told her about his dream.

So he did what she said and watched her as she slowly stripped in front of him. She looked into his eyes while she was doing it. Every now and then she looked down at his crotch to see his length slowly growing hard. She even licked her lips, which made it twitch.

When she was naked in front of him, she then got on all fours and crawled over his body until they were face to face. She bent over and gave him a kiss. At the same time, she laid down on top of him and he flipped them over. Then they broke the kiss.

"Just like in my dream but this is way better."

"So, you like what I did?"

"Yes." Then they kissed and made love for the next hour. Then Sam snuggled up to Jack's side with their blankets over them and Jack reached over and turned off the lamp.

"How are you feeling now?" Sam asked.

"Tired. You?"

"Same here."

"Let's get some sleep."

"Good idea." They closed their eyes and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, they were called into General Hammond's office. The airman from the first check point passed the message on. So, after they both were changed, they walked down to Hammond's office. His door was opened. So, Jack knocked on the door before he and Sam walked in.

"Colonel, Major."

"Sir, we got your message that you wanted to see us?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you both."

"Sir?"

"I have to place you both under arrest and send you both to Washington for your court martial, which is tomorrow."

"Kinsey did go ahead."

"I'm afraid so."

"He's just trying to save his own ass, but it's not going to work."

"We know that Colonel. The NID are here to take you to Washington for the court martial."

"Great."

"I'll do what I can from here."

"Thanks, sir." Then six men in dress blues walked into Hammond's office.

"Hi, guys." Then two of them pulled cuffs out.

"We don't need those."

"You will escape."

"No, we won't."

"Put them away."

"General?"

"You heard me."

Yes, sir." Then they put the cuffs away.

"Let's go. We've got a plane to catch."

"OK. OK, but can we go home first?"

"No." Jack turned to the colonel.

"If we're going to be court martialed, don't you think we should show up in our dress blues instead of these BDUs?"

"You've got your dress blues here."

"No, they are at home. We just had ours dry cleaned."

"Alright."

"Thank-you." Then Jack turned to Hammond.

"Give Dad a call and let him know what's happening."

"I sent a message through half an hour ago."

"Thanks, sir."

"Sir, do our teams know about what happened?"

"The whole base knows by now."

"Thanks, sir." Jack turned and held on to Sam's hand as they walked out the door with the six NID agents behind them.

They went to their locker rooms where they got changed and then they left the base in a van. They went around to Jack's place where they got their dress blues and packed a bag each before leaving again. When they were on the plane, they were sitting next to each other holding hands.

"Who is our lawyer?"

"We don't know."

"OK."

"Jack, what about contacting Thor?"

"Already taken care of. You know that this court martial is a waste of time and money."

"I know that, Jack. I've got a gut feeling that Senator Kinsey is up to something."

"Yeah, I know, but what is he up to?" Sam stood up and started pacing back and fourth for ten minutes with Jack and the other air force officers looking at her.

"Sam, what is it?" She stopped and looked at Jack, then to the six men.

"Who knows that we are on this plane?"

"Why?"

"Answer this one question. What do you truly think of Senator Kinsey?"

"We don't like him. We know that he almost killed you and what he's planning on doing to the President. Why?"

"Have you meet the senator?"

"Yes, we all have and we told him what we thought of him."

"That you don't like what he is doing?"

"Yes. Why?" Sam started to go pale.

"Sam?" Jack stood up and looked at her.

"What is it...? Trap?"

"Trap." She turned and looked at the guys.

"I've got a bad feeling… help me check every inch of this plane. I think some of Kinsey's pals might have planted a bomb on this plane."

The men stood up and they all started searching the plane. They couldn't find anything that looked like a bomb.

"Sam, there's nothing here."

"The undercarriage, have any of you checked the undercarriage?"

"No." Then they went to the front of the plane where Jack lifted then floor panel. Sam laid down on her stomach and moved forward to take a look. Then she moved back.

"I need a torch or a pen light." One of the officers went to a box and opened it. Then he returned with a torch and he passed it to Sam.

"Thanks." Then she moved forward again and turned it on before looking around until she found the bomb. Then she moved back.

"Found it. I need gloves so I won't get my finger prints on it."

"We haven't got any gloves," one of the men said.

"First aid box, there should be gloves in there."

"Good thinking, Sam." The guy went to the first aid box to get the gloves. Then he returned. He passed them to Sam.

"Thanks." She put them on. Then she moved back to where she was. She managed to grab the bomb and carefully lift it out. Then she managed, with Jack's help, to stand up, walk over to a table, and put the bomb on the table.

"Sam, do you think you could disarm it?"

"I'll try." She looked at it for a few minutes.

"From what I can gather, if this plane drops down below twenty thousand feet we will be dead. It looks like it activated as soon as we hit thirty five thousand feet."

"Is there any way you can deactivated it?"

"No. It has sensors, so if it try.…" They nodded.

"The bad news is, whoever built this bomb is using naquadah."

"That's just great," Jack said.

"How bad?"

"Very bad," Jack said.

"The amount that is here is enough to blow up Cheyenne Mountain three times over." They were all shocked.

"Kinsey sure did do his homework. How on earth did he get his hands on this naquadah and does he have any more?" Jack said.

"I don't know, Jack. First we have to get rid of this bomb."

"How?"

"I've got an idea. First we need a box."

She walked over to where the first aid box was, then returned with it. She tipped everything out. Then she carefully put the bomb into the box. She closed and locked it. Then she picked up two of the lines and put them onto the table. She used the tape to tape them together. Then she used a bandage to wrap around the box like a present and she tied it up.

Then she cut the bandage into four strips and tied one end to the box, She made a hole in each corner of the sling and she tied that to the strips.

"A parachute?" Jack said.

"Yep." When done, she picked up the box, walked up to the cockpit, and walked inside. Then she closed and locked the door.

They all waited. Then they noticed the plane was slowing down and they heard noises coming from the cockpit. It lasted for few seconds. Then they noticed they were picking up speed and then the door opened and Sam walked out.

"Sam, what happened?"

"I asked the pilots to slow down so I could throw the bomb out the window. We're going to circle for a few minutes." Then she walked over to a window and looked out it. So, the others did as well.

"Where's the bomb?"

"Out there over the lake somewhere." They looked out the window and waited. Then they saw the explosion.

"Wow! That was some explosion," one of the men said.

"Yes. It sure was." Then they turned around and moved to their seats.

"Do you think there are any more bombs on the plane?"

"God, I hope not," Sam said.

"Can you tell us why Senator Kinsey wants to court martial you both?"

"Because we are married."

"But that's against the regs."

"We know that. I was at area fifty-one, while Jack here was at the SGC when we got married. We know he isn't happy that we have failed his plans again,"

"You mean this isn't the first time?"

"Yep and it won't be the last," Jack said.

An hour later, their plane landed safely and they walked off the plane with their bags. They got into a van that was heading to JAG headquarters, so they could meet their lawyers. When they got there, they both were shown into an interview room where they both waited for a few minutes. Then their lawyer walked in and put his files on the desk.

"Morning. I'm Major Young and you are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter." They shook hands.

"Yes, we are."

"Please. sit down. Shall we get started?" They sat down and Sam passed him a file.

"What's this, Major?"

"Some information about Jack and myself that might help with this case."

"I see. Thank-you." He took the file out of her hand and put it down in front of him.

"Now do you know why you are being court martialed?"

"We have a fair idea. We think it's because we are married."

"Yes, from what I've read you two got married while under the same command."

"Not true," Sam said.

"Excuse me, Major?"

"Open the file I just passed you. It holds all the information. It clearly states that I wasn't under Jack's command, or even working for the SGC, when we got married. I was transferred to area fifty-one for two months. I had been there for six weeks when we got married."

"Really? I wasn't told that."

"Well, now you know."

He opened the file and read what it said. The copy of the marriage license, letters from Colonel Smith and General Hammond, a copy of Sam's transfer to area fifty-one, another for her transfer back to the SGC, the dates of the transfers, and the wedding date. When he finished reading them, he looked at both Jack and Sam.

"Well, I don't know what's going on here, but it looks like your case will be thrown out of court."

"We know."

"Leave everything to me and I'll see you both in the morning." They stood up and shook hands.

"Thanks." Then they walked out of the room and back out to the van. Then they were taken to where they were staying the night.

The next morning, they both showed up in court to see some of Senator Kinsey's goons were there. They were shocked to see Jack and Sam walk into court with the six NID agents behind them. Once they were all seated, Jack whispered into the Major's ear. "Some of Kinsey's goons are here and look rather shocked to see us alive."

"I know what happened on the plane. I was informed about it last night." Jack nodded.

Then the door opened. Eight men and women walked out and sat down in their seats. Then the judge walked out just as they all stood. Once they were all seated, the trial began.

"Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, you are here for court martial for having a relationship and marrying while under the same command. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty," they both said.

"OK. Shall we get started." Jack and Sam sat down and listened as the case started.

When the first witness was on the stand, they listened to the guy. Jack picked up the pen and wrote, 'I don't remember him, do you?'

Sam looked at it and replied, 'No.' Their lawyer saw what was written down. Then he carried on listening to what was being said.

She was taking notes and dates down. Jack noticed what she was doing and looked at her. She wrote 'cross references to our where about.' He nodded. When they stopped for lunch, Sam spoke to the Major.

"Major Young?"

"Yes, Major Carter."

"Can you contact the SGC and ask them for this information?" She passed him a piece of paper. He looked at it.

"What's this for?"

"Cross references to the guy's story and ask them to see if the guy's ever been at the SGC. Jack and I haven't seen him there before."

"Are you sure that he is lying?"

"Yes. This date here, for example," Sam pointed to the date, "SG1 was with the Tok'ra then."

"How do you know that?"

"That is when we first met them and my Dad became a Tok'ra. That's how I know."

"OK. I'll get these checked out for you."

"Thanks." Then Jack and Sam were taken to holding cells where they had lunch. They were quiet since the place was bugged.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

When they returned for the afternoon trial, their lawyer asked the guy questions.

"Sergeant Wilson, you stated that you've been working at the SGC for two years."

"Yes."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes."

"Major, where are you going with this?"

"Your honor, I did some cross referencing of Sergeant Wilson's claims, but he is not Sergeant Wilson, his real name is Airman Cole and he is stationed at NORAD, not the SGC your honor." Major, pick up the file and pass it to the judge.

"This was faxed to me just before trial started this afternoon." He opened the file and read what it said.

"And I also found out that he is connected with Colonel Mayborne and Colonel Makepeace your honor." After reading the file, he closed it and turned to the guy.

"Airman Cole, you are placed under arrest for giving false information. Take him away."

"Major, ask him who wanted him here," Jack whispered. Then he turned around.

"Your honor, I would like to ask one more question."

"Go ahead."

"Airman Cole, who gave you the classified information about my clients and who asked you to lie today?"

"Senator Kinsey. He said he wanted to destroy Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter since his first plan didn't work."

"What plan?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"No further questions." Then two SFs showed up and took him away.

Then there was one witness after another. Out of the seven witnesses, Jack and Sam only recognized one of them. So, at the end of the day, the Major returned to his office and called the SGC for information. After he hung up, he started on rereading what was said during the court case. Then there was a bright light, which made him jump. He saw a guy wearing glasses and BDU clothing. He was carrying a laptop with him.

"Hi, Major Young. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. We spoke on the phone today." Major Young stood up and shook his hand.

"Oh, hi. This sure is a shock."

"What is?"

"You.…Coming in like that?"

"Oh, beam in? Yeah, anyway, since you were asking for information, I brought this so you could get what your needed. I can help if you like."

"Thanks." Daniel put the laptop down on the desk, opened it, and turned it on. Then he put in a password.

"OK. What information do you need?"

"Well, I want to know about these men." He passed the list to Daniel.

"Sure, let me show you how to get the information." Daniel showed the Major how to find out what he needed. When finished an hour later, Daniel look at the Major.

"Well, thank-you Dr. Jackson. I could use this laptop while in court."

"I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"Talk to you then."

"Sure." Then Daniel was gone in a bright light.

Major Young worked for the next hour before leaving to go home to his wife and daughter.

The next morning, Daniel showed up with his laptop. He sat right at the back corner where the others couldn't see him. He checked out each of the witnesses when they were on the stand. If it showed no match, he used a small camera to get a photo of the person and used it to find a match in both the SGC and the NID, until he got a match.

While that was happening, he was checking out the details of what the witnesses were saying until lunch time. Then he left to go to a spot where he beamed to the SGC, printed the information, and grabbed some lunch. The ones where there was no match, he checked other data banks until he got a match. Then he beamed back, before the trial continued. He managed to pass the information on to the Major just as he was walking passed.

After the fourth day, it was Sam's turn to be in the witness box. The other lawyer grilled Sam about the negative things she'd done since she been at the SGC. When he finished, it was Major Young's turn, with some of Jack's help.

"Major Carter, tell us, why did you disobey orders when you knew that the stargate was closing down and no one was going off world"

"Dr. Jackson told us that Apophis was coming. He told Senator Kinsey about it…. He didn't listen. He still wanted the project to close down."

"But you and Colonel O'Neill believed Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes, we had talked and had two choices, not go through the gate and let the enemy come and destroy Earth or go through the gate and stop them. We decided to go and try to stop them, even if we had to blow up the ship with us on it.… At least Earth would be safe."

"Is it true you and Colonel O'Neill received medals for what you did?"

"Yes, we received air medals…. The President was going to give them to us personally, but an accident stopped that from happening. Our CO, General Hammond, ended up giving us the medals." He nodded.

"Tell us about the virus that caused you to try and seduce Colonel O'Neill." Sam blushed at remembering what happened that day.

"The day I was affected, I went to Colonel O'Neill because I knew he was,… is, a strong Alpha male. Out of all the men on the base, he would be a great father."

"What did Dr. Fraiser say to you once you were back to your normal self?"

"She said that I chose the Colonel because he would give me the strongest offspring."

"Was anyone else affected by this virus?"

"Yes, everyone on the base was…. When General Hammond realized it was spreading, he ordered a lock down until it was sorted out."

He asked Sam one question after another, which she was able to answer, so the jury would get an idea on what things she'd done.

"Major Carter, when were you transferred to area fifty-one?"

"May tenth, this year."

"Where was Colonel O'Neill at that time?"

"Off world."

"So, he was still assigned to the SGC?"

"Yes."

"When did you and Colonel O'Neill get married?"

"June tenth, this year."

"When did you transfer back to the SGC?"

"June twenty-sixth."

"Were you planning on staying at area fifty-one for two months?"

"For the time being. General Hammond gave me that time to think about whether I wanted to return to the SGC or stay at area fifty-one."

"You chose to return to the SGC."

"Yes. General Hammond needed me back."

"Did you know about Colonel O'Neill's mission?"

"No, I didn't know."

"When did you find out?"

"When he came to see me after the mission. He told me about it and asked me to forgive him for the way he treated me before the mission."

"Did he ask you to return to the SGC?"

"Yes… yes he did. After we talked for a few days, he ask me to come back not as Major Carter, but as Mrs. O'Neill." Jack smiled at the last part.

"How long have you been in love with Colonel O'Neill?"

"Five months."

"You missed him when he was trapped on another planet?"

"Yes."

"Did your feelings for him interfere with your work?"

"No."

"What did you do when he was trapped on another planet?"

"I spent three months building a laser canon so it could melt the hard rock naquadah that was covering the buried stargate."

"You worked long hours, did you not?"

"Yes."

"No more questions."

"Counselor?"

"None more questions."

"You may step down, Major Carter." Sam stood up, walked down to the table, and sat down next to Jack.

"Your honor, I would like to call Colonel O'Neill to the stand."

"Yes, you may." Jack stood up and walked over to the chair.

Once sworn in, he sat down. Then the questions began on both sides, which he was able to answer. When finished half an hour later, Major Davis stood up to question Jack again.

"Your honor, I've got Colonel O'Neill's permission to share a private recording from him to Major Carter from when he was on the under cover mission."

"I object!"

"Sustained, Major."

"These messages will clear up a few questions on the feelings Colonel O'Neill has for Major Carter and the reason why he wasn't acting himself."

"Alright, show them."

"Major Cater, can you turn the device on?"

"Sure." Sam stood up, picked up the device, and walked over to the middle of the floor.

"Major, what sort of device is that?" The judge asked.

"It's an Asgard hologram recorder."

Sam put it on the ground and pushed the button. Then she stepped back and walked backed to her seat when the first recording appeared. They all spent the next hour listening to all of Jack's recordings, while Jack and Sam looked at each other. When the last one was played, it shut down. The Major walked over, picked it up, and passed it to Sam.

"There's no more questions?"

"Counselor?"

"No more questions."

"Alright, anymore witnesses?"

"No, sir."

"Alright…. Colonel, you want to start your closing arguments?"

"Yes, sir." Then he stood up, walked around to where the jury was, and he spoke for fifteen minutes. Then he sat down.

"Major." He stood up.

"We are here today to find out if my clients are guilty for getting married, not for what they did in the past. As both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter said on the stand, they weren't under the same command. General Hammond testified that Major Carter was transferred to area fifty-one for two months or longer. We all heard what he said, that she was needed not just at the alpha site off world, but at the SGC and area fifty-one. You all heard her describe what her job is, what she does, and the main reason she is needed at area fifty-one.… You all heard the date of her transfer, the date of her wedding to Colonel O'Neill, and the date of her return to the SGC… But when she returned, you also heard that she was placed on another team…. They couldn't help but fall in love with each other, look at the work they do. They work as a team, not just leader and second in command, but as friends, husband and wife. They know each others habits, likes, and dislikes. As Dr. Jackson said, the SGC is the front line defender of Earth and if it wasn't for SG1, we wouldn't be here today.… All I ask of you is that you find them not guilty, because they weren't under the same command…. They weren't even stationed in the same state when they got married." Then he returned to his seat and sat down.

"Alright, members of the jury, you heard what was said over the past few days. The choice is yours." Then there was a bright light. When it was gone, they were all shocked except for Jack and Sam.

"Thor, buddy, nice for you to drop by," Jack said.

"Your honor, Colonel, members of the jury, this is Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet and ally to Earth," Sam said proudly.

"Hello," the judge said.

"Greetings."

"Thor is everything OK at the SGC?"

"Yes, O'Neill." Then he turned to the still shocked jury.

"I am here because O'Neill is important to my people…. He is, as you call it, an ambassador of the four races and Major Carter is ambassador of another ally called the Tok'ra." Jack and Sam looked at each other in shock. Then they smiled.

"Colonel O'Neill has saved not just the Earth, Asgard, Tollen, Nox alliance but our friendships as well. You have heard the recordings and know about the mission. He did it to save out alliance, knowing he couldn't tell his team… his family, SG1, about the mission.… He was following orders. From what I have studied of human emotions, it was difficult for O'Neill to be away for this family. Not telling them about the mission until it was accomplished, on behalf of the Asgard, Nox, and Tollen, we are truly sorry.… For Major Carter, if it wasn't for her stupid idea, the Asgard race would have been destroyed. She has saved us. Knowing it was a small victory,… we are in their dept. If you find them guilty, we will have no choice but to cut all ties with Earth."

"You can't come in here and tell the jury what they can and can not do."

"Order, Colonel!" He gave him a 'shut-up' look.

"Your honor, I would like to ask…"

"Thor," Jack said.

"...Thor some questions."

"Go ahead."

"Thank-you."Then he looked at Thor.

"Thor, what are the four races your were talking about?"

"Millennia ago, there was an alliance of the four races, the Asgard, the Nox, the Furlings, and the Ancients."

"Why did you choose Colonel O'Neill to be the ambassador of the four races?"

"Over two years ago, he came to my home planet for help. He was speaking in a language which we haven't heard in hundreds of years. After we studied O'Neill, we found he is the most advanced human we have ever found." Jack smiled.

"Advanced, what do you mean?"

"We found in his DNA he carries the Ancient gene. With more study we found that his gene is the most advanced Ancient gene we've seen in other humans who carry the gene. We have studied humans and we knew that the people of Earth have been using the stargate for sometime, but we didn't interfere until O'Neill showed up on our planet."

"How did he know where to go?"

"You will have to ask Major Carter?" They all turned to Sam.

"Your honor, may I ask Major Carter to share with us what happened."

"You may proceed." He turned to Sam and she stood up.

"We gated to a planet called PYX-234. Colonel O'Neill walked through a circle on the floor. When he did, a device came out from the wall. He walked over to look into it. It grabbed his head for twenty seconds. Then it let go and he collapsed on the ground. Three days later, we noticed he was starting to speak another language. By the fourth day, he was speaking the language, but luckily Dr. Jackson was able to translate."

"How did he meet the Asgard?"

"During the time of … the changing, he was building a power device. He also added a number of new gate addresses into the computer program. He knew when it was time. He used the power device to boost the energy that was needed to give the stargate the extra oomph it needed since the gate address was eight chevrons instead of the normal seven. Some how I knew he had to go through when the worm hole was formed. I spoke to General Hammond about letting him go.… He did. Colonel O'Neill returned six hours later.… He was back to his normal self and said that we were going to be OK."

"Thank-you, Major." Sam sat down. Major thought about what Sam and Thor just said, then he turned to Thor.

"Thor, when you said that Colonel O'Neill is advanced for a human and he has the Ancient gene, care to tell us what you mean?"

"When we tested his DNA, it showed that he is seventy percent an ancient." Both Jack and Sam were shocked.

"Isn't one of the four races ancient?"

"Yes. When we study humans on Earth, the ones who carry the ancient gene are only ten to forty percent Ancient.… O'Neill is the only one who is seventy percent Ancient and he is important to my people."

"Thank-you for telling us."

"You are most welcome." Then he turned to Jack and Sam.

"O'Neill, Major Carter, the Asgard are in you dept. I must return to give the council some news."

"Care to share, Thor?" Jack asked.

"Major Carter is with child." Both Jack and Sam were shocked.

"Thor, we've only been married for two weeks."

"I know. It happened on your wedding night, as you call it." Jack and Sam blushed.

"Thanks for telling us, Thor."

"You are most welcome. I'll be returning in three of your months to run some tests.… They won't hurt," he said when he saw that Jack was going to protest.

"Thanks, Thor. Drop by anytime," Sam said. Then he was gone in a bright light.

"Members of the jury, your dismissed." They stood up and walked out of the court room. Then the judge walked out as well.

"All we can do is wait."

"Yeah." Then Jack turned to Sam and they hugged.

"I can't believe it. We're going to have a baby."

"I know. I'm shocked but happy," Sam said. Then they pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Jack." Then they kissed and hugged.

"Whatever happens Sam, I love you."

"I know. I love you, too." Then they turned to the Major.

"Congratulations, Major, Colonel."

"Thanks."

"What if we are found guilty."

"I'll ask for a retrial." They nodded.

"But I've got a good feeling about this."

"I hope you're right."

Then Jack and Sam were taken back to the room where they wait for the next three hours. If the jury hasn't decided by then, they will be taken back to their cells for the night. Half an hour later, the door opened and the Major stepped into the doorway.

"The jury has returned." Jack and Sam hugged and kissed. Then they followed their lawyer back into the courtroom.

Once seated, they waited for the jury and judge to return. When they did, Jack and Sam were standing but holding hands waiting to hear the news. The judge read what was said then turn to the jury.

"Have you reached a verdict."

"Yes, we have."

"Please, read the verdict."

"We the jury find Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter…"


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

" _We the jury find Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter…_ not guilty." Jack and Sam were pleased.

"Have you come up with a sum for payment?"

"Yes, we have." Jack and Sam were confused but listened.

"How much?"

"We the jury have decided if found not guilty that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter will receive compensation from the government… Two million tax free dollars each." Jack and Sam were both shocked. They turned to their lawyer who was grinning.

"Care to tell us?"

"Thank-you jury for for coming to this decision. As you know, you all signed the classified forms because of what Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter do. Thank-you for your time." Then he turned to Jack and Sam.

"Colonel, Major, I received a letter from the President this morning stating that if you both were found not guilty, it would be up to the jury to decide on how much compensation you both should receive. You will also receive an apology letter from the Chief of Staff for what you both have been through."

"Thank-you," Sam said.

"If I had known about the transfer dates, the date of the wedding, and the reasons for the transfer, on the first day, I would have dismissed the charges strait away.… I wish you both the best for the future and keep up the good work with what you do to keep Earth safe."

"We will and we aren't alone. There is a whole base who is also on the front lines and it is good to have alien friends and allies like the Asgard out there," Jack said.

"True. Good luck to you both. This case is closed." He banged his hammer. Then he stood up just as the jury walked out of the room. Then the judge walked out as well. Jack and Sam hugged and kissed. Then they turned to shake the Major's hand.

"Thanks for your help."

"Your welcome and good luck to the three of you," he said smiling.

"Thanks. So, what happens now?"

"I'll get an airman to take you both back to your cells so you can collect your things while I make some calls to get you two back home."

"Thanks." Then they walked out of the court with smiles on their faces.

They walked outside, looked around, and waited. Then the Major walked over to them ten minutes after they were outside.

"This way. I've got an airman to take you both back to your cells."

"Thanks."

They followed the Major to a waiting car and got in after they thanked him. The airman took them back to the jail where they walked in and packed up their things. Then they left and got back into the car. They were heading towards Andrews Air Force base.

When they got there, they saw the SGC air force plane waiting on the tarmac. They both smiled as the car was driving toward the plane. Their smiles got even wider when they say Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob, and SG2 walking down the steps to greet them. When the car stopped, Jack and Sam quickly got out and gave the guys a hug, or handshake. Sam gave Jacob a hug.

"You're going to be a grandfather. Don't tell the others." When she pulled back, his smile was even bigger.

"Thanks, Sam. How does it feel… to be out of jail?"

"Good, Dad. So, shall we go home? I hope there is food on the plane. I'm hungry." They all laughed as they walked to the plane.

Two guys from SG2 carried Jack and Sam's bags onto the plane. Once seated, they waited for ten minutes, then they were in the air. Jack and Sam enjoyed the cakes that were on the plane while they all talked and laughed.

"Colonel, you know that Kinsey is going to be pissed when he finds out that you and Carter are free."

"So what…. After all, he's going to prison himself."

"True. So, what are your plans when we return?"

"Don't know," Jack said.

"I do. First of all, we're going home and having a long hot shower. Then we'll go to O'Malley's for a big thick juicy steak. What do you think, Jack?" She turned to him.

"Sounds good to me. Care to join us, guys?" They all agreed.

They talked about what had been happening at the SGC until the plane landed. Once they got, off they went their separate ways. Daniel drove Sam and Jack home before he went home himself. Jack and Sam showered together and made love, which they both missed, before getting out and getting dressed. Then they left to meet the others at O'Malley's.

Since they were first to show up, they got themselves a drink. Then they looked around and waited for the others to show up. When they did, and the had their drinks, they walked over to two of the big tables that were next to each other and sat down.

They talked and ordered what they wanted. They talked and laughed for the next three hours before they left to go to their own homes. That night, when Jack and Sam were in bed, they made love three times before falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, they both showed at the SGC and went to see General Hammond about what was happening. They were in his office for ten minutes talking about what been happening and what was happening next week.

"General Hammond, I request to be transferred to the labs full-time."

"Why is that, Major?"

"Thor told us yesterday that I'm pregnant."

"Well… congratulations."

"Thanks, sir." Jack said smiling.

"Well, in that case, request granted."

"Thank-you, sir." They talked for another few more minutes before they left his office and went their separate ways. Sam spoke to SG2. They were shocked that Sam was leaving the team.

"What are you transferring to the labs for…? You're pregnant?!" Ferretti said in shock.

"Might be."

"Well…, congratulations."

"Thanks. I hope you guys understand."

"Yes, we do." They talked for a few minutes before they went their separate ways.

Three days later, they checked their accounts and saw the million dollars were already in there. So, Jack wrote out a check for the house and passed it to their lawyers to sort out. At the same time, they heard about the date for Kinsey's and the others trial. So all they could do was wait.

Jack was in Washington for two months, since he was the prime witness in all of the cases. The first week that Jack was in Washington, they received the ownership papers and keys to their new home. So, since Jack was away, Daniel, Teal'c, and some of the personnel showed up at Jack's place to help Sam with packing and moving all of Jack's things to their new home.

The weekend before Jack left for Washington, they shared the baby news with their friends. Sam had already told Mark and he was happy for them. After all of Jack's things were in the house, a truck showed up with all of Sam's things.

Once all of that was unloaded, it was almost lunchtime. So, Sam went into town while the guys were taking care of the furniture. When she returned, Teal'c and Daniel walked out to her car and helped her take in boxes of pizza and drinks. They all sat down in the living room talking, eating, and drinking for the next hour. Then they left and Sam thanked them for there help.

Sam sat down and relaxed for an hour. Then she heard a truck show up. It was their new king sized bed, two queen sized beds, four single beds, and a lounge suite that they bought three days earlier. Sam showed the men where they were to go. Once done, the old furniture was taken away and she thanked them as they left.

Since she was starting to feel tired, she walked upstairs to the master bedroom. She made the bed with the new clean sheets and duvet cover that she and Jack bought one day last week ago. Once the bed was made and she knew the place was locked up, she went and grabbed the old patchwork quilt she made when she was transferred to Colorado Springs. She laid down with the quilt over her, closed her eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

While Jack was in Washington for the trials, he called Sam or she would call him at night. They talked about their day, what had been happening at the SGC, and the trial. When the trial was over, all party were found guilty and were either sentenced to life in prison or to the death penalty for their crimes.

Senator Kinsey was sentenced to death for his part in everything done over the past three and half years. Jack was pleased. It was over and he caught the night flight back to Colorado Springs.

By the time he was dropped off at home, it was almost six o'clock, so he walked up and into the house. He could hear movement in the kitchen. So, he put his bag down with his hat on top of it and walked into the kitchen to see Sam humming to some music that was playing on the radio. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rubbed his nose into her. Then he moved to her ear.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Jack. Welcome home." Then he let her turn around so she could wrap her arms around his neck as they kissed.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Major Davis called to let me know that you were on your way home. Then I saw the taxi pull up outside and you were getting out."

"Ah. So, what are you cooking?"

"Dinner. Why don't you go and get changed while I'll take care of our dinner."

"Sure. Sounds good to me." He gave her a kiss before walking out of the kitchen. He picked up his hat and bag, then walked upstairs and down to their room. When he walked into their bedroom, he looked around and smiled.

"It's good to be home."

Then he went and changed his clothes and sorted out his bag. Afterwards, he returned to the kitchen to see Sam sitting down at the table. He went and joined her and they talked as they enjoyed there dinner. Afterwards, Sam showed him the backyard. He was shocked, but happy, to see the barbecue area. A large picnic table, swimming pool with fence around it, and kids play area already built. He turned and pulled Sam towards him.

"Sam, I love the backyard."

"I knew you would." They kissed.

"How are you feeling?"

"OK. It's the mornings that I don't like at the moment."

"Well, I'm home and I'm going to be here for you and our child."

"I know you are, Jack."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

Sam smiled and pulled him into the house. She locked the door and pulled him up to their bedroom. Jack knew what she wanted. So, he gave her a kiss and they took each others clothes off before they climbed into bed. There they made love for the next two hours. Afterwards, Sam snuggled up to his side. They were happy.

"You know, Jack, we just christened our new bed and this bedroom."

"I know. How about tomorrow we christen the shower." Sam giggled.

"Sounds good to me. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I would like to rest before we do it again."

"OK. Well, while we are resting, we can watch the Simpson's that I recorded for you."

"Sweet. Then you shall be rewarded after every episode."

He gave her a kiss and picked up the remote which was on his bedside drawers. Then he turned the TV on. They watched the first episode, then they made love again. Then they watched the next one. They decided to get some sleep after the third episode, since they both had to be on the base in the morning.

Two weeks later, they had their friends around for a barbecue. They were all enjoying them talking, laughing, eating, and drinking. Sam walked inside to get some drinks, when she was beamed out of the house. She blinked a few times and looked around. Then she smiled.

"Thor, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to test your child."

"Ah, OK. Where should I stand or lie down?" Then a pod appeared in a bright light.

"OK." Sam got into the pod and the chamber closed. Sam closed her eyes and relaxed until she heard the chamber open. She opened her eyes, sat up, and got out.

"Is everything alight, Thor?"

"Yes, the results are coming through now." Sam saw the recording. It was in Asgard., so she waited. Then Thor turned to Sam.

"Thor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Major Carter. Your children are fine."

"Children?"

"Yes." Then he moved a stone and a hologram appeared. It showed two babies. Sam smiled when she saw them. He even showed what they were.

"Twins. Wow!"

"These children will be more advanced than O'Neill."

"What do you mean, Thor?"

"The results show that these babies' Ancient gene is eighty percent and they also have a protein marker."

"How can that be?"

"Because you also carry the Ancient gene. You've only got twenty percent. Also. you were a host once." Sam was shocked with the news.

"Oh, my god."

"Your children will have to be protected."

"Thanks for the warning."

"I must return and inform the council of these findings."

"Sure. Thanks for telling me." Then she was back in the kitchen.

She smiled at the news and went to get the drinks. Then she returned outside with them. That night while they were in bed, Sam turned and looked at Jack as he looked at her.

"Thor, was here today."

"Oh. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. He beamed me up to test our baby."

"And?"

"I've got a double surprise."

"Sam?"

"First of all… we are having twins."

"Twins!" he said in shock.

"Yes, twins. One of each." He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"What's the other surprise?"

"They are more advanced than you are."

"Meaning?"

"Eighty percent Ancient."

"Eighty," he said.

"Yes, and they also have a protein marker and naquadah in them."

"Wow."

"Thor said that they will have to be protected."

"OK. So, when is he going to be dropping by next?"

"He didn't say."

"OK…. Twins." Sam smiled.

"Yes, Jack twins."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed. Then Jack rolled over and turned the light off. Then he rolled back over and snuggled up to Sam's side.

"Night, Sam."

"Night, Jack."

"Night, Homer and Marge."

"Jack!" She said in a slightly angry tone.

"Just kidding."

"I hope so." She knew he would be grinning. They both closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

They keep the news to themselves for a week. Then they decided to tell their family and friends the good news. They were happy for them and bets were taken for when the twins were due to be born.

Over the next five months, Sam kept herself busy. She was six months pregnant, when Janet ordered her to cut back on her hours, which she did for a month. Then she was put on bed rest, which Sam didn't want to do. But she was never alone. There was always someone to keep her company. At home Sam and Jack had family and friends around for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Since Sam was told to relax, she wasn't aloud to travel to far.

On the twentieth of February, Sam gave birth to a six pound seven ounce baby girl. Then two minutes late, she gave birth to seven pound eleven ounce baby boy. They named them Jacob Daniel and Hannah Elizabeth O'Neill. No one won the bet, so the money was split up and put in a trust fund which they will get when they turn twenty-one. Both babies looked like Jack.

Jacob showed up at the SGC after he received the message, three days after the birth. Sam returned to work part-time, a month after the kids were born. She returned to work full-time when they were six months old. Jack went through a number of replacements over the next eighteen months until Lieutenant Elliott joined SG1. Sam did go off world every now and then. Most of the time, it was to the alpha site.

Over the next three years, Jack and Sam had two more children, one of each. After there youngest was eight months old, Jack received another down load and was about to get the knowledge and find the weapon to destroy Anubis and his fleet.

When Thor showed up and removed the knowledge, he and Sam were shocked to learn that Sam was three months pregnant with twins again. They kept it a secret until the day they both were promoted, shocking everyone, but they were happy. Jack took over Hammond's job, while Sam was working in the labs again full time.

Five and half months later, Sam gave birth to boy and girl. After they were born, she had her tubes cut. She and Jack loved having passionate loving making, but they decided not to have any more kids.

Jack retired five years later as lieutenant general, after the goa'uld war was over. Sam retired five years after Jack. She was a brigadier general for eighteen months. Both her and Jack wanted to spend more time with their families. They still had full clearance to the SGC and could drop by and see them any time they wanted to.

Senator Kinsey received the lethal injection six months after he was found guilty. Mayborne got out of prison with Jack's help. He provided information on all the rogue NID. In exchange, he could go and live off world. Mayborne did keep his end of the bargain and was living off world with five wives, which he made him happy.

Jack and Sam do go off world to visit other planets that they've been to over the three years. They are still happy and in love. To this day, Sam still hasn't told Jack when she forgave him. She knew the day she forgave him was the day they got married and he knew, deep down, that she forgave him about the time of their wedding. He wasn't going to ask, knowing she wouldn't tell him, but tease him like she did years go. All they did do was make love and they both forgot the question until next time. They lived happily ever after.

The End.


	15. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Forgiveness**.

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
